Super Rio: A Legendary story begins
by Nightfly123
Summary: Blu was always fascinated with his mysterious golden ball that has four-stars on it and he has never let it out of his sight but now a mysterious Phoenix has come for his help in defeating a terrifying villain who had ordered the kidnapping of his friend which sets Blu and his friends on a legendary adventure to not only save the world but bring peace to the mysterious Phoenix.
1. The story of legends begins

**Hello Everyone. Here is the first chapter for my first super Rio rewrite story. I decided to rewrite my stories since I personally didn't feel happy with how the original ones were written. Also this story's title will be different while my other stories will still have their original titles although the plot will be different in this story. Enjoy :)**

It was a sunny day in Rio De Janerio and a young adult male Spix Macaw was currently still sleeping in his bed while a mysterious golden ball with four stars on it sat on the desk next to him since he was currently sleeping in a human house.

The male Spix Macaw soon woke up from his nap and he did a brief stretch before he looked at his mysterious golden four star ball which was given to him by his birth parents although he never actually remembered them since he was only a baby at the time.

It seemed that there way times that the male Spix Macaw really wanted to see his golden ball glow but it never seemed to do just that but it really didn't matter to the male Spix Macaw since he loved his mysterious golden ball and he wasn't going to let it go.

"Hey Blu!" shouted a voice that made the young adult male Spix Macaw turn only to see his toucan friend landing next to him. "How are you doing buddy?".

"I'm fine Rafi" said Blu knowing that he loved it when his friend Rafael came to see him every day of the week. "I was just getting myself ready for the day ahead".

"Oh that's good I guess" said Rafael, nodding his head in agreement since Blu loved did love to go out a lot. "Do you want to come with me to see Nico and Pedro today?".

Nico and Pedro are Blu's other friends who work at a special nightclub where all birds go to so they can have fun and dance with their partners while knowing that it was going to be an amazing experience for them and the birds who have families.

Blu really wanted to go and see his two nightclub friends again although he was very worried for his mysterious golden ball knowing that something or someone might try and steal it without him knowing about it.

"Yeah sure, I would love that" said Blu, happily before his happy facial expression suddenly turned to one of worry. "But what about my golden ball though?".

"Don't worry about it Blu" said Rafael as he picked up the golden ball and he put it down on the bed before pulling the duvet over it. "No one will come and steal it, I promise".

"Thanks Rafael" said Blu although he was probably wishing that he would rather stay with the ball then go away from it. "Ok, let's go see Nico and Pedro".

The two friends began to make their way to Nico and Pedro's nightclub but they also had no idea that a battle between two birds and a male Cockatoo was currently taking place with both sides beating the hell out of each other.

Fire raged as a male Blue Phoenix threw a punch at the male Cockatoo who blocked it before firing a energy beam at the male Blue Phoenix who was sent flying into a bunch of trees due to the brute force of the shot.

A male Lear's Macaw was holding a knife and he began to try and stab the male Cockatoo but the male cockatoo continued to dodge before he grabbed the knife from the male Lear's Macaw and he used it to stab the male Lear's Macaw in the leg which caused the male Lear's Macaw to cry out in pain.

"You will never defeat me" said the male Cockatoo as he twisted the knife. "You are no match for me and I will take you to my master and you will be one of his soldiers".

"Well your master is a idiot" said the male Lear's Macaw despite the pain of his own knife in his leg. "He will never truly understand the meaning of the words care or respect".

"JOE!, HOLD ON!" shouted the male Blue Phoenix as he began to fly over to his friend. "I WILL FREE YOU MY FRIEND!".

"NO FENN!" shouted Joe to Fenn while knowing that Fenn must go on without him. "SAVE YOURSELF AND FIND THE ONE WHO WILL BRING PEACE TO THIS WORLD!".

Fenn continued to fly over to Joe only to be knocked out by the male Cockatoo who had punched him in the jaw before creating a portal that he sent Fenn through while Joe could only look on in horror as he watched his friend go to a unknown location.

The male Cockatoo smiled evilly before he flew off with Joe in his talons knowing that his master would be quite pleased with the mission being a success since the mission was always going to be tough especially when you fight two very tough birds in battle.

Fenn had no idea that his friend Joe is being taken away to a unknown location and he had no idea that he would also find the very bird who would bring peace to the entire world for the world itself was in danger from a evil overlord.

Meanwhile Blu and Rafael had arrived at their friends Nico and Pedro's nightclub where the male Yellow Canary and his red-crested cardinal friend were currently singing to the crowd before they eventually finished their song.

"Hey Blu, hey Rafi" said Nico as he hugged his two friends. "How are you guys doing?".

"We are fine guys" said Rafael, happily before he turned to Blu. "Right Blu?".

"Yeah, we're fine" said Blu, smiling before he got worried. "Although I am kind of worried for my golden ball though".

"Don't worry Blu" said Pedro as he pat his friend on the back. "I'm sure that it is safe".

Blu nodded in agreement before they were interrupted when a male Blue Phoenix came out of the portal that he had no idea that he had been travelling in and crashed down onto the floor of Nico and Pedro's nightclub which caused everyone in attendance to jump backwards in shock.

The four friends and the rest of the attendants looked at the male Blue Phoenix were shocked expressions on their faces since they had never seen a Phoenix before although they had heard about them in stories but they never actually met one until now.


	2. The mysterious blue Phoenix

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and his friends were surprised to see the male Blue Phoenix but they knew that he needed help getting back to his feet since that kind of landing could really break somebody's back if they weren't careful especially if a bird like his age had landed like that.

They quickly helped the male Blue phoenix back to his feet before they took him to backstage so they can have a private word with him when he regains consciousness knowing that they need a explanation on why a portal had appeared and why did he come through it.

Rafael quickly got both a blanket and a pillow as Nico and Pedro set the male Blue Phoenix on a sofa before Rafael put the pillow behind the male Blue Phoenix's head while he covered the mysterious bird with the blanket in order to keep him warm.

"Wow, would you look at him" said Rafael as he looked curiously at the male Blue Phoenix. "He's magnificent and I didn't expect to see a actually Phoenix today".

"Neither did we Rafi" said Nico while Pedro only nodded in agreement with his friend. "Where do you think that he comes from and why did he come here out of all places?".

"I don't know guys" said Rafael as he continued to look at the male Blue Phoenix. "But I guess it's important since he does seem to have some battle wounds on his body".

Blu listened to his friends talk about the mysterious stranger before he noticed something very familiar on the male Blue Phoenix's neck and it was a necklace of seven small golden balls which he knew were the same colour and shape as his golden ball back home.

He reached out to touch it only for the male Blue Phoenix to wake up and grab his wing tightly much to Blu's shock while Rafael along with Nico and Pedro huddled together in fear of the male Blue Phoenix who had just woken up.

"Who are you?" asked the male Blue Phoenix, confused. "What are you?".

"My name is Blu" said Blu as he tried to get his wing free. "I am a Spix Macaw".

"And you three?" asked the male Blue Phoenix as he looked at Rafael and his two friends. "Who and what kind of species are you?".

"I'm Rafael" said Rafael as he shook in fright of the male Blue Phoenix before him. "I am a Toco Toucan".

"The name is Nico" said Nico as he tried to hide before his friend Rafael but failed. "I am a yellow Canary".

"I am Pedro" said Pedro as he hugged his friend Nico in fright. "I am a red-crested Cardinal".

"Where am I?" asked the male Blue Phoenix before he eventually got angry. "I SAID WHERE AM I!".

"You are in a Nightclub" said Nico as he tried to stay calm as possible. "You are in mine and my friend Pedro's Nightclub".

The male Blue Phoenix was shocked when he heard that and he let go of Blu who began to rub his wing since the male Blue Phoenix had used such incredible strength that a mark was left imprinted on Blu's wing.

Rafael and his friends watched as the male Blue Phoenix quickly threw off the blanket that was keeping him warm and he got up only to start muttering something while a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"This can't be" said the male Blue Phoenix, shocked. "This just can't be".

"What?" asked Blu, confused by what he was hearing. "What do you mean?".

"How did I get here?" asked the male Blue Phoenix. "Why am I here?".

"You came through a portal" said Blu as he got confused even more. "As for the second part, I have no clue".

"What was you doing anyway?" asked Pedro, worriedly. "What was you doing before you got here?".

"I was..." said the male Blue Phoenix before taking a deep breath. "...Fighting".

"Fighting who?" asked Nico, who was also confused. "Who were you fighting against?".

"A strong enemy" said the male Blue Phoenix. "Someone who worked for somebody a whole lot worse".

Blu and his friends looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces since they had no idea what the male Blue Phoenix was talking about but they knew that it couldn't be good at all especially from what they were hearing.

The male Blue Phoenix started to look around the very room that was the backstage of Nico and Pedro's nightclub while Blu and his friend followed him but they kept their distance knowing that the male Blue Phoenix could strike out at any time.

"It's a nice place you got here" said the male Blue Phoenix, impressed. "I'm impressed by how colourful it is".

"Thanks for the compliment sir" said Nico as he took a step closer to the male Blue Phoenix. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking-".

"Fire away my dear friend" said the male Blue Phoenix as a smile appeared on his face. "You can ask me anything".

"Oh ok, well thanks" said Nico before he took five steps closer to the male Blue Phoenix. "Who are you?".

"I am Fenn" said the male Blue Phoenix as he turned to face the four friends. "I am one of the legendary Phoenix's who has sworn to protect the world no matter the cost".

Blu and his friends looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces at the fact that the very Phoenix standing in front of them was one of those Phoenix's who were protecting the world from evil threats.

Fenn went back to checking out the backstage room of Nico and Pedro's nightclub before he heard a sound which came from his small golden balls necklace and he checked it only to find the ball with four stars on it was glowing.

He knew that it was a signal that one of the original golden balls was very close and he was determined to find it since he wanted to use the power of the balls to grant any wish of his choosing and that wish was to bring Joe back safe and sound.


	3. The Adventure of a Lifetime

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will Enjoy it. :)**

Blu was confused by the light coming from one of the small golden balls that were a part of Fenn's necklace but he took a guess that it must be some kind of signal to let Fenn know that the golden ball of that number was very close.

Fenn turned round only to see Blu looking at his necklace which made Fenn smiles knowing that Blu wanted to know why one of those small golden balls were glowing in the first place which was something that Fenn was happy to explain to him.

"These small golden balls on my necklace are replicas of the original ones" said Fenn. "And yes Blu, one of them is glowing since it sending out a signal".

"How the heck did you know what I was going to say?" asked Blu with a shocked expression on his face. "I didn't give any kind of hint anyway".

"I can read minds Blu so do not underestimate me" said Fenn before he decided to have some little fun with Blu. "You was looking at my necklace".

"Oh yeah, sorry about that and I hope that I didn't offend you" said Blu as he began to panic. "I was fascinated by your necklace because I have a four-star golden ball-".

"Don't worry Blu, it's not your fault that you were fascinated about-" said Fenn before he realized what Blu just said. "-Did you say that you have a four-star golden ball?".

"Umm...Yes that is exactly what I just said to you, right?" asked Blu which Fenn nodded in response. "So why are you interested in my golden ball anyway?".

"I will tell you later but first show me your golden ball" said Fenn as he held out his wing to Blu. "You have no idea what you got in your possession Blu, so hand it over".

"Yeah, well you see...I don't actually have it with me" said Blu much to Fenn's annoyance. "Since it's at my companion Linda's house but I can go and get it if you wan-".

"Take me to your companion's house right now Blu" said Fenn as he looked at Blu with a stern look. "I need to see that ball with my own eyes and to make sure it is not a fake".

Blu nodded nervously as he got out of the night-club with Fenn following him while Rafael and Nico along with Pedro followed Fenn as the four of them set off to Linda's house to see the four-star golden ball so Fenn can tell them what is going on.

They arrived at Linda's house and they flew through the bedroom window only to land on the bed where Blu took off the duvet to reveal a big four-star golden ball much to Fenn's happiness since he had been searching for a ball like this for a long time.

He slowly picked it up and he looked at it with a awed expression on his face as the golden ball glowed in response to the signal of the small version of the four-star golden ball that was a part of Fenn's necklace which hung around his neck.

"So Fenn?" asked Nico as Fenn turned to face him. "Why are you interested in this ball anyway?

"You guys have no idea what this is, do you?" asked Fenn which Blu and his friends responded by shaking their heads. "This is one of the legendary Phoenix balls".

"Whoa, that's a cool name" said Pedro as he looked at the golden ball in Fenn's wings. "It's a lot better than my name anyway".

"If you want to put it that way" said Fenn before he turned back to the golden ball. "But this ball is only one of the seven Phoenix balls that we need to collect to bring peace".

"Bring peace to what exactly?" asked Rafael as he nervously began to step backwards. "Because you do realize I still want to live right?".

"Of course I realized that" said Fenn in a sarcastic way. "But I also meant bring peace to both the world and to me".

Blu and his friends were now beginning to wonder what Fenn meant by that and they knew it could possibly involve fighting a very powerful enemy which was honestly the last thing that they want do in this moment in time.

They quickly got into a huddle to discuss things out although they soon began disagreeing on a lot of things but they eventually agreed on one thing and that one thing was that this could be an adventure of a lifetime for the four of them.

"So, are you four finished discussing?" asked Fenn, annoyed. "I really do hope so or you will face my wrath".

"O-Oh Y-Yes we are finished" said Blu as he straightened himself up. "We were discussing about something very important".

"And what could that be?" asked Fenn as he faced him Blu. "Please, do tell since I would like to hear it".

"We-we thought- that-" stuttered Blu but he managed to keep on talking. "We thought that you could use some help in your quest".

"So you are saying that you four want to join me?" asked Fenn which was answered by nods from Blu and his friends. "Very well, we shall leave at dawn".

Blu and his friends breathed in relief knowing that it was lucky that Fenn had allowed them to come on this adventure with him but they also had a bad feeling that they were going to run into some trouble during this adventure.

They quickly to spend time playing football with a Brazil while Fenn had flown over to the window-sill where he kept looking at the golden ball that Blu had shown him knowing that it was one down and six more to go.


	4. Journey to the Amazon

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Soon dawn arrived and Fenn was waiting patiently for Blu along with his friends to get their stuff so they can go on this big adventure in order to rescue Joe although Fenn didn't tell them that was the reason why they were going on this adventure.

Blu and his friends were soon ready for what would surely be a long journey to wherever they are going but Fenn put the golden ball that he had been holding for most of the time in Blu's fanny pack although he had to squeeze it in since it was so big.

The five birds began to fly away from Linda's house and they headed in the direction of the Amazon rainforest which confused Blu and his friends since they had no idea why they were heading to such a isolated place.

"So Fenn, why are we going to the Amazon rainforest?" asked Blu who was confused. "Does it involve something important?".

"Yes it does Blu, I need answers and the Amazon is my best bet" said Fenn as he grew determined. "I know a certain someone who can help".

"Who would that be exactly?" asked Rafael as he did his best to try and keep up. "Please tell us who it is Fenn".

"Yeah, we really need to know" said Pedro although he was feeling very worried. "All this suspense is killing me".

"Here I thought you loved suspense" said Fenn as he sighed in annoyance. "There is only one bird who can help us and that's Mimi".

"Mimi?, who the heck is Mimi?" asked Nico as he became confused. "Why is Mimi so important anyway?".

"She knows all that is going on in the world" said Fenn as he smiled. "She is also the best fortune-teller that's ever lived".

Blu and his friends looked at each other with concerned expressions on their faces since they knew that they haven't met the mysterious Mimi that Fenn was talking about just yet but they were preparing themselves for anything.

Fenn was counting on Blu and his friends to help him bring peace to both the world and to himself knowing that everything depended on it and Fenn was determined to bring his friend back and defeat his enemy once and for all.

Unfortunely they had a couple of setbacks since Blu had brought the GPS much to Fenn's annoyance and they all kept going the wrong way until they finally got themselves on the right course although this meant that it was now the afternoon due to the setbacks.

They managed to catch a boat that was on it's way to the Amazon and they decided to have some rest especially after the journey had taken a lot long than it should of been and they were willing to blame the GPS for those setbacks that took place earlier.

"So we are finally on a boat" said Nico as he was laying on his back. "It's about time that we got on a boat since my wings are feeling sore".

"No kidding Nico" agreed Pedro as he sat on his bottom with annoyed expression on his face. "I thought my wings were going to fall off".

"Relax guys" said Fenn as he stared out into the sky which now began to darken. "The only thing that matters is that we are on the right track".

Nico and Pedro nodded in agreement before they decided to talk with Rafael while Blu went to have a talk with Fenn since he really wanted to get to know the guy better since they might have something in common that the both of them didn't know.

Fenn acknowledged Blu's presence by patting the space next to him and Blu gladly sat next to Fenn while he stared off into the distance before he began his first attempt to create at least a small talk with Fenn although he really wanted to have a interesting conversation with him.

"So Fenn, do you like being serious?" asked Blu which caused Fenn to look at him. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I actually meant it in a good way".

"It's ok Blu and the answer is no" said Fenn which surprised Blu. "I am more of a joking-around type of guy since I always loved to have fun".

"That's...Surprising...A lot" said Blu as he looked down. "Also I was wondering where you come from since you don't seem to be around here".

"I came from a kingdom" said Fenn as he remembered his past. "A Kingdom called Kronos and it was a kingdom of peace until a guy called Drugon destroyed it all".

"Do you mean the kingdom...?" asked Blu as a worried expression appeared on his face. "...Or do you mean the peace that had lasted for so long?".

"I meant the peace was vanquished" said Fenn as tears welled up in his eyes. "As for the kingdom...I do not know".

Blu felt sorry for Fenn since it must have been horrible to have known that the peace that has kept your home safe for so long had just been destroyed as well as the fact that you would have absolutely no idea what has happened to your home or your family.

Fenn soon began to sob in despair since he knew that he missed his home and he began to wonder if he will ever return there one day but he feared about what he will find if he does return to the very place where he had spent the most of his life.

Nico and Pedro along with Rafael had just finished their conversation when they heard Fenn's sobs of despair and they felt sorry for the guy before they began to comfort him with Blu doing the same knowing that Fenn needed help and he needed it right now.


	5. Meeting Eduardo

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Our heroes had finally arrived at the Amazon rainforest and they quickly flew in the direction of their destination knowing that they had no time to waste especially when there could be enemies nearby waiting to pounce at a moments notice.

Blu and his friends continued to follow Fenn until they came to a clearing where they landed in order to take a break and catch their breath although Fenn didn't intend to rest until he finally found the bird that he was looking for.

He continued to investigate the area when he along with Blu and his friends were attacked by a group of Spix Macaws who were carrying spear-like weapons which gave Fenn the hint that their intention was to kill them on sight.

The group of Spix Macaws began to charge at Fenn who quickly dodged their incoming attacks before he quick-wittingly managed to grab his large curved sword which had the symbol of a Phoenix on the hilt and he pointed it at them.

Murmurs of shock and realization began to spread throughout the group as they stopped their attack much to Fenn's happiness since he knew that he had them exactly where he wanted them but he had more important things going on.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked one of the male Spix Macaws in shock. "Is that really Fenn the blue Phoenix?".

"That is correct young sir" said Fenn as he put his sword back in it's sheathe. "I have come seeking the wisdom of Mimi".

"Why do you want to meet Mimi?" asked the other male Spix Macaw in terror. "You didn't come here to kill her, did you?".

"No, I did not come to kill her" said Fenn as he looked at all of them with a smile on his face. "I only come to seek her guidance".

"So why are they here with you?" asked another male Spix Macaw as he pointed at Blu and his friends. "Do they intend to kill Mimi too?".

"No, they do not wish to kill Mimi either" said Fenn as he looked at the leader of the group. "They are my companions and they wish you no harm".

"We shall see about that" said the male Spix Macaw before he turned to Fenn. "Very well, we will take you to Mimi but on one condition".

"What would that be?" asked Fenn as he remained calm much to Blu's surprise. "You know that it has to be a reasonable condition".

"I'll assure you it is" said the male Spix Macaw as he trembled ever so slightly. "We will only take you and your friends to Mimi if they behave themselves".

"That's fine by me" said Fenn as he and the male Spix Macaw shook wings. "Now let us go and meet Mimi since we really should get going".

"I agree with you" said the male Spix Macaw as he turned to his group. "Ok guys, let's take our guests to the great Mimi herself".

The group of Spix Macaws did as what they were ordered to do and they soon began to fly back to their base with Fenn along with Blu and his friends following them knowing that there was a very important matter that needed to be discussed.

They finally arrived at the group of Spix Macaw's base which was also their home and it was filled by a lot of Spix Macaws that ranged from male to female and young to old much to Blu's shock since he had never thought there would be a whole tribe of birds like him.

Soon enough they came upon a hollow that they guessed must be belonged to the leader since the entire group of Spix Macaws stood before it while they had nervous expressions on their faces since they were all hoping that they haven't angered their leader.

"I wonder what they are so nervous about" said Blu before he turned to Fenn. "Fenn, why are they so nervous about that hollow?".

"It's because their fearsome leader lives there" said Fenn with a calm expression on his face. "It seems everyone here is afraid of him and for good reason".

"I guess we better prepare ourselves then?" said Nico which was answered by a nod from Fenn. "Ok, Let's get this over with once and for all".

They watched as a middle-aged male Spix Macaw came out of the hollow and he looked sternly at his group of male Spix Macaws as well as Fenn and his companions which caught his attention resulting in him flying towards them.

Blu and his friends quickly hid behind Fenn who stood calmly as the middle-aged male Spix Macaw landed in front of him and the two looked at each other which everyone to look at them with nervous expressions on their faces.

"Fenn" said the middle-aged male Spix Macaw as he glared at Fenn. "It's been a long time".

"Eduardo" said Fenn as he kept looking at the middle-aged male Spix Macaw. "No time, no see".

They kept on looking at each other before they smiled and they ended up laughing much to the confusion of everyone else including Blu and his friends who were also surprised that Eduardo and Fenn knew each other.

Fenn and Eduardo hugged each other with smiles on their faces before they eventually released each other from their hug while Blu and his friends looked on with a sigh of relief knowing that everything was going to work out fine.

"Where have you been all this time Fenn?" asked Eduardo as he chuckled. "How long has it been? 10 years? 19 years?".

"20 years actually but close enough though said Fenn as he continued to smile. "I need your help Eduardo, what I am about to tell you it's very important".

"Of course Fenn, anything for an old friend" said Eduardo as he wing-pumped Fenn. "But first, come and take a stroll with me while we have these discussions".

"It would be my pleasure Eduardo" said Fen before he turned round to Blu and his friends. "You three are free to explore the forest but I want no trouble...Understand?".

Blu and his friends nodded in confirmation which Fenn nodded back in response before Blu and his friends began to fly away to explore their new surroundings since they knew there would be wonderful creatures to see and possibly interact with.

Fenn watched as his three companions flew away before he began his stroll with Eduardo knowing that they had some very important discussing to do and Fenn knew that he could trust Eduardo with anything since he would never tell anyone else about their discussions.


	6. Mind-controlled

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 6 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

It was so far so good for Fenn and his companions but it was hell for Joe as he was taken to a secret hideout that belonged to the very male Cockatoo who was currently carrying him to an unknown fate which scared Joe a bit.

He had soon entered the hideout which was an abandoned house and he was placed on a wooden table where he was strapped down by slave birds who used the nearby rope which Joe knew was had to break unless you used enough strength and will to break it.

Suddenly another male Cockatoo had entered only to look at him with a crazed look in his eyes which creeped Joe out since he thought the male Cockatoo was mad as well as insane especially from the look that he was currently giving him.

"Hello there Joe" said the male Cockatoo as he began to snicker a bit. "Do you know who I am?".

"I know who you are" said Joe as he began to try and break himself free of the rope. "You're Nigel and you really did deserve to be fired from that circus".

"Shut up" hissed Nigel as he angrily slapped Joe in the face with his wing. "You don't understand what you pretty birds have done to me".

"Actually I do" said Joe as he continued to try and free himself from the rope. "We showed you respect and we could have been your friends but you treated us like trash".

"YOU WRONGED ME!" shouted Nigel as he delivered a massive punch to Joe's face. "I ACCEPTED YOU LOT AS MY FANS BUT YOU THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE!".

"YOU ATTACKED US!" shouted back Joe as he had reached his breaking point. "YOU KNEW WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU WITH YOUR PROBLEMS BUT YOU IGNORED US!".

Nigel had raised his wing in order to slap Joe in the face again but he stopped and an evil smirk appeared on his face which worried Joe since he didn't want to think what Nigel had planned for him but he knew it couldn't be good.

He watched Nigel flew over to the other male Cockatoo and they seemed to be talking about something but Joe couldn't make out what they saying especially with the two Cockatoo whispering secretly to each other.

Soon enough Nigel returned while the other male Cockatoo flew into another part of the abandoned house which caught Joe's curiosity since he wanted to know where the Cockatoo was going although he knew Nigel would most likely not tell him.

"He is going to get another prisoner" said Nigel with the same evil smirk on his face. "Someone who has been through the same process that you are going to go through".

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Joe with a worried expression on his face. "Who is it?, what process?".

"You will see in time Joe" said Nigel as he patted Joe on the shoulder. "But for now, just enjoy what you are about to go through".

Joe was feeling very sick about what Nigel was planning and soon the other male Cockatoo had entered the room with a male hybrid between a Spix Macaw and a Scarlet Macaw who was Medium sized like many others, Yellow beak and Claws but the male hybrid is 75% Scarlet and has a body structure like Felipe. His multicolored wings look normal but actually robotic With a Green and blue Strips of color on his face down to his torso. He Also has Black Ops 3 NRC armor and green lens on his left eye.

Nigel smirked at the male hybrid knowing that he had a very skilled warrior under his control and he was about to use him on his enemies especially on those who had tried to stop him countless times from completing his evil plans.

"Oh my god" said Joe as he looked at the male hybrid. "What have they done to you?".

"Nothing actually" said Nigel as he walked next to the male hybrid. "You see, Lin here, is unique and for a good reason at that".

"What reason?" asked Joe as he felt sorry for the male hybrid who was staring back at him. "What murderous reason do you have for wanting to control this innocent bird?".

"Well, I'll tell you" said Nigel as he began to snigger once again which made Joe angry. "He is a weapon and he is capable of killing any bird without reason".

"You are insane" said Joe as he continued to try and free himself from the ropes that tied him down. "I know that you will be defeated by the chosen one".

"Whatever Joe" said Nigel as he turned to the other male Cockatoo who landed next to him. "Ok Piers, go and do your thing".

The other male Cockatoo nodded in agreement before he walked over to Joe who began to attack him since he knew that whatever the male Cockatoo was going to do to him would definitely not be a good thing and Joe knew he could be forced to try and kill his friends.

Piers was struggling to protect himself against Joe's attacks before he nodded at Lin who began to punch Joe repeatedly in the stomach which effectively prevented Joe from carrying on his attacks and he knew that he had no way of defending himself.

He watched as Piers began doing some sort of spell and Joe's widened with fear since he knew that he was about to suffer the same fate as Lin who turned one of his metal wings into a mini-gun and he shot Joe in the foot which caused Joe to shout out in pain.

Nigel listened with an evil smile on his face knowing that he was about to have Joe under his control and he knew that no one would be able to stand in his way when that happens and soon enough Nigel let out an evil laugh that could be heard from nearby tree hollows.


	7. The talk

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 7 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Fenn and Eduardo were still on their stroll as they discussed many important topics which also included how to find the remaining Phoenix balls and they knew that it wasn't going to be easy since the Phoenix balls can be very hard to find.

They kept on discussing these topics until they finally arrived back at Eduardo's hollow where they decided to enter so they can carry on their discussions in private since they didn't want anyone else listening on their conversation.

Fenn was deeply impressed with Eduardo's hollow since it has three bedrooms as well as it's own bird bath which was used for cleaning purposes especially if a member of the family or another bird managed to somehow get themselves dirty.

"I will admit Fenn" said Eduardo as he sat down against the wall of his hollow. "What you're doing is very dangerous and risky".

"I know old friend" said Fenn as he leaned against the wall next to Eduardo. "But I need to find the rest of the Phoenix balls to bring back a friend of mine".

"What happened?" asked Eduardo as he became concerned for his friend. "Don't tell me that something went badly wrong?".

"Something did went wrong" said Fenn and he briefly closed his eyes before re-opening them. "My friend and I were fighting a strong enemy and we were defeated".

"Oh my god, you're serious?" asked Eduardo which Fenn responded by nodding in confirmation. "What happened after you and your friend were defeated?".

"My friend was captured" said Fenn as he remembered that horrible moment when Joe was captured. "While I was sent through a portal to Nico and Pedro's nightclub".

Eduardo was horrified by what he was hearing and he didn't like it one bit since he knew that it must have been horrible to see your friend be captured by your enemy only for you to be sent through a portal in order to avoid rescuing him.

Fenn knew that the memory of that horrible moment would forever be etched in his mind until the day he dies but he also knew that there is still a chance to find rescue his friend even if it meant that he would die in the process.

The two friends continued to discuss the topic of Fenn's friend being captured before the subject was changed to what happened to Eduardo and his family during Fenn's absence since Fenn was still fighting against evil during that time.

"So tell me Eduardo, how have you been during my absence?" asked Fenn with a smile on my face. "I take it that you raised a family, didn't you?".

"Yes I did and it was one of the proudest moments of my life" said Eduardo as he began to think of his family. "I have a daughter and she looks just like her mother".

"I bet that you must be really proud of your daughter" said Fenn with a smile before he became concerned. "But what about her mother who is also your wife?".

"She's dead and it's really hard explain what happened" said Eduardo as he took a deep breath. "She died in a forest-fire when some loggers came to chop down trees".

"I'm sorry to hear that Eddie, It must have been quite a shock" said Fenn which Eduardo nodded to in agreement. "I bet she was the most wonderful bird that you ever met".

"Yeah and I loved her from the moment that I first saw her" said Eduardo as he stood up and faced Fenn. "She was the love of my life and she was happy to have a daughter".

Fenn nodded in agreement before he hugged Eduardo who hugged him back with tears of sadness streaming down his face which made Fenn feel sorry for his friend knowing that it must have been hard to lose your wife in fire like that.

They continued to hug until they finally separated and they agreed to get back to business tomorrow before Fenn flew off to find his companions since he knew that he needed their help in finding the remaining six Phoenix balls in order to get his wish fulfilled.

He had no idea that he was being watched by a male Scarlet Macaw who had been wondering why Fenn had come to the jungle but he knew that his wife needed him and he also knew that the whole situation with Fenn could wait another day.

The male Scarlet Macaw flew through the jungle before he eventually entered his hollow where he saw his wife putting some brazil nuts on a table-like rock which made him smile before he and his wife began to eat the brazil nuts.

"So honey, how was your day?" asked the female Spix Macaw with a smile on her face. "Did you find anything interesting?".

"Actually, yes I did" said the male Scarlet Macaw with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You see, I saw what seems to be a Phoenix on the edge of my tribe's borders".

"Really?, you're serious?" asked the female Spix Macaw with a surprised expression on her face. "You actually saw a Phoenix?, I thought that they were just fair-tales".

"So did I and it seems that we are both wrong" said the male Scarlet Macaw before he became confused. "I wonder why he came here?".

"I don't know but I guess it could be something of importance" said the female Spix Macaw while shrugging. "I guess that we will have our questions answered soon enough".

The male Scarlet Macaw nodded in agreement although he couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever must have drawn the Phoenix close to his tribe's borders was probably important to the Phoenix and perhaps important to drawn him out.

Questions continued to race through the male Scarlet Macaw's mind before he eventually decided to go and see his little sister as well as his older sister and his mother in order to tell them what he has discovered today.


	8. A whole new problem

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and his friends were flying around the tribe's territory while taking in the sight of all different creatures and plants that they have never seen before which made them smile knowing that they are discovering new things which excited them.

They continued to fly around the territory until they decided to go back to Fenn knowing that he probably needed to have a chat with them about something that he had found out from his discussions with Eduardo that could be of interest.

Blu was about to follow his friends back to Fenn when he heard the sound of what seemed to be fighting which only made Blu's curiosity grow and he began to follow the sounds of fighting until he managed to hear two voices that belonged to both a female and a male.

"I'm going to beat you once and for all" said the male voice. "You can't even fight like us males do".

"You keep telling yourself that" said the female voice. "You know that being sexist is wrong".

Blu kept on following the two voices until he finally saw two Spix Macaws were fighting each other for dominance over a brazil nut while a crowd had gathered around the two macaws since the fight had attracted a lot of attention from the Spix Macaws who were cheering the two on.

He saw that one of the Spix Macaws was a female and She has light blue feathers, unlike Blu. Her feathers are silky, smooth and shiny, and her wings and tail are darker than the rest of her. She is a little shorter and is more slender than Blu. Her eyes are big, slightly larger then Blu's, and they are turquoise. She has darker blue eyelids with a lavender tint. She has white facial markings extending from around her eyes to the bottom of her beak around the chin area. She has long, batting, dark eyelashes which curl up erect from her eyes. She has a dense cluster of gently-curved feathers on the back of her head and no feathers on her neck, unlike Blu. She also has a light grey beak and talons, which are sharp.

The other Spix Macaw was a male and he had dark blue feathers that looked like they have been ruffled while his head feathers stood up on top of his head and he had a slender body while his beak was darker in colour compared to Blu's. He also has dark brown eyes. His talons were sharp but he also had an handsome face that swoon any female Spix Macaw that he passed by.

Blu watched as the female Spix Macaw defeated the male Spix Macaw which caused the entire crowd to cheer in happiness knowing that they've just seen a good fight although the fight seemed very brutal to Blu especially when he saw the male Spix Macaw had blood coming out of his beak.

Soon enough, Blu turned round to go back to see Fenn only to have a group of Spix Macaws blocking his way much to his horror before he was picked and thrown towards the crowd who quickly moved out of the way as Blu landed on the ground where he began to slide only to stop before the female Spix Macaw that he had been watching earlier.

"Whoa, check this guy out" said one Spix Macaw while looking at Blu in curiosity. "I wonder who this guy is?".

"Where did he come from?" asked another Spix Macaw with a confused expression. "This poor guy is probably lost or something?".

"I don't know, is really weird" said a third Spix Macaw who looked at Blu uncertainly. "Can this guy even fight?".

Blu was confused by what was going on and he wondered how he had got himself into this position but he knew that he took too long in making his decision to go back to Fenn which became the reason why he was in this very position.

He looked up only to see the crowd of Spix Macaws looking at him in a weird way which creeped Blu out since he felt very uncomfortable when other birds looked at him in that way but his attention was soon on the female Spix Macaw that he had been watching.

The female Spix Macaw looked at Blu with an unimpressed expression on her face before she grabbed Blu by the throat with her talon and she began to put some pressure on Blu's throat which caused Blu to start gasping for breath.

"Who are you stranger?" asked the female Spix Macaw with an stern glare. "What are you doing here?".

"My n-name is B-Blu" gasped Blu as he struggled to free himself from the tight grip. "Y-You k-know the c-cheese w-with the m-mold o-on it, t-that s-smells- r-really b-bad?".

"Ok, whatever" said the female Spix Macaw as she added more pressure on Blu's neck. "Now answer the second question, right now".

"I'm h-here" said Blu as he struggled to get the words out. "B-Because m-my f-friend F-Fenn is a-after s-something important".

The female Spix Macaw suddenly become shocked by the fact that Fenn the blue Phoenix was finally back after all these years but she quickly became serious again as she looked at Blu for a few more seconds until she finally released him.

Blu coughed repeatedly and he was relived that he can finally breathe properly since he hated it when some other bird especially a female had him in that position but he was happy that he was no longer being stronger and he really wanted to go back to Fenn.

He was just about to go back to Fenn when he saw the female Spix Macaw getting into a fighting position while facing him which confused Blu since he had no idea what was going on or what exactly the female Spix Macaw was trying to do.


	9. The fight

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu was still confused by what the female Spix Macaw was doing before he eventually figured it out and he was shocked that the female Spix Macaw was intending on fighting him although he was hesitant to fight since he had never been in a fight before.

He turned round in order to try and fly away when the female Spix Macaw flew at him before she tackled him to the ground which caused Blu to feel pain surging throughout his body due to the tackle and the impact on the ground.

The female Spix Macaw got off Blu and she walked away for a few moments before she turned back to face Blu who was struggling to get to his feet but he eventually managed to get to his feet before he faced the female Spix Macaw again.

"Ok, look" said Blu as he tried to end the fight peacefully. "I really don't want to hurt you".

"Aww" mocked the female Spix Macaw as she smirked. "How touching, ok then, I will let you throw the first punch".

"Oh no, no, no" said Blu with a shocked expression on his face. "No, seriously, I don't want to fight you".

"Come on" teased the female Spix Macaw with a smile on her face. "Unless, you want to be called a coward".

Blu sighed before he threw a punch at the female Spix Macaw who caught it before she started to punch Blu repeatedly in the stomach until she finally kicked Blu into some mud while the crowd of Spix Macaws cheered at the fact that the female Spix Macaw was winning the fight.

She watched as Blu got up to his feet and she quickly flew over to him where she sent a karate-kick to Blu's back before she grabbed Blu's right leg as she began to swing him around until she finally let go of Blu who was sent flying painfully into the ground.

The crowd of Spix Macaws continued to cheer in favour of the female Spix Macaw before Blu quickly got back to his feet and he turned round to face the female Spix Macaw who he soon charged at and he threw some of his punches and kicks only for them to be either blocked or dodged.

"I will admit one thing" said the female Spix Macaw as she continued to dodge Blu's attacks. "You sure don't know when to give up".

"Thanks" said Blu as he soon began to tire due to having not fought before and his endlessly attacks. "You're really good at this, aren't you?".

"Yes, I am" said the female Spix Macaw before she grabbed Blu by the neck and she slammed him into the ground. "More than you think".

Blu managed to land a punch on the female Spix Macaw's stomach much to the shock of the crowd who thought that the female Spix Macaw had it in the bag but they also knew that the female Spix Macaw wasn't finished yet and she still had a trick up her sleeve.

They were proved correct when the female Spix Macaw responded by picking up Blu before she began to punch him in the face and kick him in the stomach repeatedly until she suddenly created a energy ball with her wings before she fired it at Blu.

Blu was completely unprepared for this new attack and he was soon sent flying into more mud after the energy ball had connected with his stomach while the crowd of Spix Macaws cheered on knowing that the female Spix Macaw had won the fight.

"Ok, the fun's over, you can scatter now" said the female Spix Macaw before she flew over to Blu. "Hey, are you ok?".

"What does it look like, genius" groaned Blu with an annoyed expression on his face. "Do I look ok?".

"Geez, calm down, will you" said the female Spix Macaw who became annoyed again. "I was checking to see if you are ok and THIS is how you thank me?".

"Thank you?, really?" asked Blu as he struggled to get back on his own two feet. "So, I should thank you for beating me up?".

"It was a fight" said the female Spix Macaw as she got angry with Blu. "It was a fight and you knew it, so quit your whining and listen to me".

"Ok, I'm listening" said Blu who was now starting to feel embarrassed. "Before I ask, I didn't catch your name".

"My name is Jewel" said the female Spix Macaw as she looked at Blu. "I am the daughter of my father Eduardo and the niece of my aunt Mimi".

"Oh ok, thanks" said Blu since he was unsure on what to say to Jewel. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?".

"Your friend, Fenn" said Jewel who now had a worried expression on her face. "I once heard that, he is after the seven Phoenix balls to ask the eternal Phoenix for a wish".

"Whoa, really?" asked Blu which Jewel nodded in response since it was indeed true. "So, what does the eternal Phoenix look like, anyway?".

"No one knows" said Jewel before she heard a rustle in the nearby bushes which concerned her. "Follow me, I know the best place that we can talk".

Blu was feeling very unsure on whether or not that he should follow Jewel knowing that Fenn is probably looking for him but Blu really wanted to know more about the Phoenix balls and he made his decision based on that crucial fact.

He followed Jewel as they began to fly back to the Spix Macaw's tribe territory with the full intention of talking about the legend of the Phoenix balls and how they came to be in the first place which greatly excited Blu since the possibilities were endless.


	10. The search for the Phoenix balls

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 10 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Meanwhile Nigel was in his hideout and he was busy thinking of what Joe said to him in the moments before he brain-washed the poor guy which ultimately led him into becoming one of his minions to do his dirty work.

He was interested in the whole "Chosen one" topic since it seems that a certain bird is destined to defeat him and Nigel knows this since he had a vision about this once although he didn't think about it at the time.

But now he was determined to find the bird who is destined to defeat him since it was a battle that Nigel truly considered to be legendary since he knows that if he wins then he can have everyone and everything under his control.

"Hey Nigel, I got something to show you" said Nigel's friend Piers. "Something really special".

"Show me, my friend" said Nigel with an insane smile on his face. "I would like to see what you have accomplished".

"Yes Nigel, at once" said Piers before he began to warn Nigel. "But I must warn you, he is very unstable right now".

"That doesn't matter" said Nigel as he turned to face Piers. "What really matters, is that you did an excellent job of making him, one of us".

Piers nodded in agreement before he flew away into another part of the abandoned house which was also the base for Nigel and his minions where they would develop plans to defeat and possibly kill those who dared to stand in their way.

Nigel waited for a few minutes before he eventually saw Piers return with Joe who was now unconscious due to the fact that he had to be knocked out by Lin when he continued to struggle against Piers who would eventually complete the work that Nigel had told him to do.

Now Piers watched with a very calm expression on his face as Joe eventually woke up and he no longer had his usual brown eyes when he opened them but he now had bright red eyes that could strike fear into even the most fearsome birds.

"Ah, this is something special indeed" said Nigel as he placed an wing on Joe's wing. "I am impressed with your work Piers".

"Thank you Nigel, it's an honour" said Piers as he briefly bowed to Nigel. "I am sure that you could use him to our advantage".

"That's a very good idea, Piers" said Nigel as he began to snicker evilly. "This is going to be gut-wrenchingly awesome".

"But there is still a problem" said Piers who now had a serious expression on his face. "Fenn the Blue Phoenix is back and he will try to stop us".

"Let him try, Piers, let him try" said Nigel who began to laugh evilly for a few minutes before he calmed down. "Yes, he will try to stop us, although he will ultimately fail".

"I also heard about some special balls" said Piers which caught Nigel's immediate attention. "It seems that the very balls that Fenn is after, are called Phoenix balls".

"That's interesting, VERY interesting" said Nigel who began stroke his beak with his wing. "So, do these balls grant wishes or something?".

"Yes they do, Nigel, they very much do" said Piers who looked at Nigel with an evil smile. "You know, with these balls in our grasp, we can grant any wish of our choosing".

"You're right Piers, I like the sound of that" said Nigel as he turned his attention Piers. "Find these Phoenix balls and bring them to me".

Piers nodded in understanding before he flew out of the hideout and towards the Amazon Rainforest since he knew that the Phoenix balls would most likely be there since he had heard about the legend of the Phoenix balls in stories that had been passed down.

Nigel watched as Piers flew out of sight before he turned round and whispered something to Joe who nodded in confirmation as he also flew off but he, unlike Piers, had a different objective and it involved Fenn the blue Phoenix.

It was very clear that Nigel intends to find the legendary Phoenix balls and use it's power to summon the legendary Phoenix in order to have his wish granted since he already has the perfect wish that he wants granted.


	11. Jewel's new form

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 11 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and Jewel were still flying throughout the Amazon rainforest as they searched for the best possible place to have their talk knowing that anyone could listen in on their conversations which was the last thing that they wanted to happen.

They continued to fly until they had finally found the perfect place to have their talk and it was an abandoned tree hollow which used to be the home of a family of Spix Macaws before they eventually moved out and into a different tree hollow.

Blu was deeply impressed with the tree hollow and he felt at home since he could feel the warm air coming from the hollow as he and Jewel landed inside where they soon got down to business since they had a lot to talk about.

"Ok, you want to know why, I know Fenn?" asked Jewel which Blu responded by nodding his head. "Well, it's pretty simple, I met him, when I was a kid".

"Oh, that would explain why you know him" said Blu as he stroked his head with his right wing. "That makes sense, but anyway, please, carry on".

"I first met Fenn when I was about 4 years-old" said Jewel as she began to remember that day. "He was like a second father to me, we had a really strong bond".

"Yeah, I bet that you and him had lots of fun" said Blu which Jewel nodded to in agreement. "So, did anything, bad happen during or after your bonding time with Fenn?".

"Yes, something bad did indeed happen" said Jewel before she went to sit on the edge of the hollow. "We were attacked by a male white Cockatoo who wanted to kill me".

"Oh no, you're kidding, right?" asked Blu who was shocked but Jewel shook her head knowing that it was true. "But why would someone want to kill you?".

"I, honestly, don't know" said Jewel who had been asking herself that question ever since the incident took place. "I guess that he is afraid of me because of my power".

Blu's jaw hung open at the last statement and he couldn't believe that Jewel had some kind of power deep inside of her but he knew that power could be used for good or for evil depending on if the user is a good person or a bad person although the person can switch sides.

He continued to ponder about this for a few more minutes until he finally came to an conclusion that Jewel must have been born with these powers from the moment that she was born and Blu knew that this was the most likely as well as most obvious explanation.

Blu returned his focus to Jewel who now had her back to him since she was secretly looking at her right wing while wondering if the very powers that lived deep inside of her were her chance to save her life from the evil male Cockatoo who had tried to murder her all those years ago.

"Do you want to know, what my power is?" asked Jewel as she faced him again. "Do you want to know, just how powerful, I am?".

"Well, if it's fine with you, then, sure" said Blu before he realized something. "Also, I guess that, I better stand back".

"I think, that would be helpful" said Jewel as she prepared herself for her attempt of transforming. "Because this is gonna cause the ground to shake".

Blu took about 10 steps back and he soon stopped which was the moment that Jewel began to try to transform and it was clear that it was a difficult process since Jewel was groaning in pain, but, it was her determination that prevented her from giving up.

Just as what Jewel had warned him, what her transformation was going to do, Blu felt the ground beneath him shake and the ground threatened to break apart due to how much energy that Jewel was putting into her attempt of transforming.

Suddenly her eyes turned yellow while her entire body turned the shade of green and her head feathers stood up as she finished her transformation which revealed that she was now a mixture of both yellow and green with an green aura hovering around her which shocked Blu who had no idea that Jewel had this kind of power.

" **This is my new form and it is very powerful** " said Green sun Jewel. " **I call it, my Green sun form** ".

"Whoa, that is incredible, absolutely amazing" said Blu who had a smile on his face. "How did you do that?, I mean, that must have been very painful to do".

" **I have trained myself for a long time** " said Green sun Jewel as she looked at Blu. " **I have never tried to transform...until now** ".

Blu had a massive smile on his face and he couldn't believe that Jewel had transformed into her new form which effectively meant that she was more stronger than him in terms of the new form that she had just gained from all of her hard work.

He began to wonder if he can do the same thing since he thought that the four-star golden ball that he had must have meant something even if it is the sign that he is special and that he has what it takes to transform just like what Jewel did just now.


	12. Training

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 12 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu was still looking at Jewel in her new form with awe in his eyes and he was hoping that he could do the same thing but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy since he had witnessed just how painful a simple transforming can be.

He is now wondering, just how much power, does Jewel have while being in that form since it could be easily guessed that her power had doubled and that would mean that she has twice the strength that she had while being in her normal state.

Eventually Jewel went back to her base form and she looked at Blu with a smile which surprised Blu since he never thought that he would get to see Jewel smile but he was happy to have gotten that chance and he enjoyed it while it last since Jewel was now back to being serious.

"So, your name, is Blu?" asked Jewel in an no-nonsense tone. "Is that correct?".

"Yes, Jewel, that is correct" said Blu as he became nervous again. "My name is, indeed, Blu".

"Right, that's good enough" said Jewel with determination in her voice. "I have a offer for you, Blu, you can either leave me while you still can or you can stay and become my apprentice".

"Oh, right, yeah" said Blu as he tried to stay as calm as he possibly could. "Well, I know that I have to get back to Fenn and all, BUT, I have decided to stay and train with you".

"Good choice, Blu" said Jewel as she started to walk around him. "I sense great power in you, Blu, do not and I repeat, DO NOT, let that power go to waste".

"Got it, Jewel" said Blu with an nod to show that he understood. "I promise to not let the power that I have deep inside of me, to go to waste".

"Good man" said Jewel as she faced him from the front again. "Also, remember, your enemy will NOT be taking it easy on you in a fight, they will try to kill you".

"Oh, ok" gulped Blu since he didn't expect to hear that from Jewel. "I guess, that, it does sort of make sense, but, I am ready for the challenge".

"Right" said Jewel as she walked in front of Blu again and faced him. "Let's get started, first, we shall see what you can do in a fight".

Blu groaned since he just knew that he was going to get thrashed but he had already made up his mind and there was no way that he was going to back down now especially when this is his big chance to be just like Jewel although he knew that he has to be himself.

He got himself into a fighting stance and he was quickly knocked down to the ground by Jewel who had attacked him at the speed of Lightning much to Blu's shock and annoyance but he felt some kind of strange energy flowing throughout his body.

Jewel was taking her time with Blu as she waited for him to get back up and Blu did just that only to be knocked back down again by Jewel which only increased Blu's annoyance as he struggled to get back to his feet and he finally managed to get back to his feet.

Once again Jewel attacked Blu, but this time, her attack was blocked by Blu, who had used his lightning fast instincts to turn round and block her attack, much to Jewel's shock and amazement as she managed to jump some meters away from Blu before landing on her own two feet.

"So, you finally know how to block, that's good" said Jewel as she walked towards Blu. "Not bad for a first-timer, do you wish to keep on going?".

"Yes, I do, Jewel, I will not give up" said Blu with determination clear in his voice. "I will not let any villain harm those that I love and care about".

"That's the spirit, Blu, well done" said Jewel as she smiled at him. "Now, we should focus on your energy and use it to shoot some beams, are you ready?".

"I was born, ready" said Blu as he prepared himself for the next step of his training. "Just tell me what to do and I will do it".

"Ok, first, relax" said Jewel which surprised Blu but he did as he was told. "Next feel the energy flow throughout your body and try to bring that energy to the surface".

Blu nodded in understanding before he began to try and feel the energy that he had felt before as well as try to bring that same energy to the surface which he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy but he was willing to give it his all to pass this next part of his training.

He tried and he tried until he finally felt that energy which made him smile in delight as he managed to bring it to the surface where he felt the warmth of that same energy that was coursing and flowing throughout his body which was actually the coolest thing that Blu had ever got to experience.

Jewel herself was very impressed by Blu's determination and she knew that she might have found a partner to fight alongside her against her enemies but she knew that Blu still needed more training and she was willing to teach him everything that she knows in order to help him get to new heights.

She knew that they still had a long way to go in their training and she really hoped that Blu would be able to defend himself against his enemies by the time that the training was finally over although Jewel knew that it was easier said than done.


	13. Fortune-telling

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 13 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Jewel was busy training Blu, Fenn was still talking to Eduardo about trying to find the six remaining Phoenix balls but they were getting nowhere in their conversation since they thought of where the six remaining balls could be and Fenn even brought the possibility that the Scarlet Macaw had the six remaining balls which Eduardo quickly debunked since he didn't want anything to do with his rival tribe.

Eventually they had to come to an agreement to go and see Eduardo's older sister, Mimi, about the six dragon balls that they needed to find and they hoped that Mimi had the answers since they really needed to know while Eduardo was hoping that the Phoenix balls weren't in Scarlet Macaw territory.

They flew out of Eduardo's hollow and they flew for many hours until they finally found the very hollow that Eduardo knew they would find Mimi since he knew his sister very well and she would want a quiet place to help her focus more on her predictions.

"She's right here, Fenn" said Eduardo as he and Fenn landed in front of the hollow's entrance. "But I have to advise you, to stay quiet until she speaks to you".

"Ok, I guess she likes quietness?" asked Fenn which Eduardo nodded in confirmation. "Got it, let's go in and ask her about where the remaining Phoenix balls are".

Eduardo nodded in agreement as he and Fenn quietly entered the hollow only to see beautiful rainbow lights which surprised them but they were soon impressed by the lights since they thought that it actually fits what Mimi is doing.

They soon come across a female Spix Macaw who is shorter than her younger brother. She is plump, and similar in colouration to her niece, although Jewel's feathers are a brighter blue. She has darker blue wings, tail and head. She has a cluster of feathers on her head like most macaws; they are long and curled. Her eyes are a pale blue, and her beak and talons are pale grey. Her eyelids have a lavender tint, and her face and front are lighter than the rest of her. She has a pear-shaped body.

The chubby female Spix Macaw had her eyes closed and she was busy making a spell when she sensed two presences behind her which caused her to open her eyes and she turned only to see both Eduardo and Fenn which made her smile.

"So, little brother, you have come again" said the chubby female Spix Macaw as she smiled. "I knew, that you would come".

"Yes, I have, Mimi, I have come with a friend" said Eduardo as he showed Fenn to Mimi. "Our old friend, Fenn is back".

"Is he now?, that is good to hear" said Mimi as she faced Fenn before they shook wings. "It's nice to see you again, Fenn".

"Same here, Mimi, I'm glad to be back" said Fenn who smiled at his old friend. "Also, we have a problem, that me and Eduardo think, that you can help us solve".

"Do you now?, well, let's check it out, shall we?" said Mimi as she smiled. "I see that you two have come, seeking answers, have you not?".

"Yes, Mimi, that is true and we really need answers" said Fenn as he got straight to the point. "The point is, where are the remaining Phoenix balls?".

"Patience, my dear, be patient and you will know" said Mimi as she began to look at the droppings. "For the Phoenix balls that you seek are-".

Eduardo and Fenn waited in anticipation since they really wanted to know where the remaining phoenix balls are, but, they knew that they have to be patient or else they will never find out the location of the remaining 6 Phoenix balls.

Fenn knew that he has to find the remaining balls as quickly as possible, or else, his chance to bring Joe back was gone for good which would bring massive pain to Fenn since he didn't want to go through that unimaginable pain.

Soon enough, Mimi had finished her fortune-telling business and she had answer for both her brother as well as Fenn that she hoped would please them since she understood their eagerness and urgent to find the remaining Phoenix balls as quickly as possible.

"-In the Scarlet Macaw tribe territory" said Mimi as she faced both Eduardo and Fenn. "Are you happy with your answers".

"Uh, what?, wait what? you can't be serious" said Fenn in horror. "You're saying that the remaining Phoenix balls are with the Scarlet Macaws?".

"Mimi, I was hoping that, we did not have to see Felipe again" asked Eduardo as he looks at Mimi. "You aren't suggesting that me and Fenn should go to-".

"-The Scarlet Macaw territory?, yes, that is what I am suggesting" said Mimi as she smiled. "My fortune telling is never wrong and they have never failed me".

"Oh, sweet cheese crackers, you have got to be kidding me" said Fenn before he sighed. "Anyway, it's our only shot, Eduardo, and we need to get going".

Eduardo nodded in agreement before he and Fenn left Mimi's hollow as they journeyed to the territory of the Scarlet Macaws knowing that the last remaining Phoenix balls are in there and they needed to get them as quickly as possible.

Mimi watched on with a smile on her face since she knew that her younger brother and Fenn were like men on a mission as she continued to watch the two until they were finally out of sight as she focused back on her fortune telling work.

She understood their urgency to find the remaining Phoenix balls since the balls were the most powerful objects on the planet and they can grant any wish that the wisher chooses, although, Mimi knew that if the balls fell into the wrong wings, it could have bad consequences.


	14. Two Owls and one mission

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 14 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Nigel was busy training with the mind-controlled Joe when Lin came into view and he waited patiently for Nigel to finish his training with Joe which was soon concluded before he began to make his way over to Nigel who was taking a breather from the training.

Lin looked at Nigel with anger clear in his eyes since he didn't like Nigel for what he had done to him but he knew that he has to wait until the time was right in order to get his revenge on the bird that has treated him with such contempt and for a crime that Nigel did many years ago.

He sat in front of Nigel who took the moment to look up and see Lin which made him smile evilly since he was happy to see the guy and he had a special announcement for him that he thought that Lin would probably like to hear.

"Hello Lin, I'm glad to see you again" said Nigel as he smiled at Lin. "You have come, just in time, too, I have got a special mission for you".

"What is this 'special' mission, my lord?" asked Lin as he got curious. "What or who is my target?".

"Your target is a female Spix Macaw" said Nigel as he became serious. "Someone who goes by the name of Jewel and I want you to bring her to me".

"Wish granted, my lord, as you wish" said Lin although there was a hint of venom in his voice. "So, what happens after that?".

"We use her as bait to use to our advantage" said Nigel as he smirked evilly. "Fenn wouldn't know, what was coming".

Nigel began to let out an evil laugh at the fact that he was getting closer to getting his revenge on Fenn for what he did to him a long time ago and he couldn't believe that his chance was coming and faster than even he had expected.

Lin just looked at Nigel while remembering the terrible pain that Nigel had put him through personally and he was still waiting for the right time to strike since he knew that he wanted his revenge against Nigel, but, he also knew that he has to wait patiently.

Unknown to him and Nigel, a female Elf Owl and a male Snow Owl were spying on them before the two turned to each other which resulted in the two nodding in agreement about something before they made their way to the hollow where they were staying.

The two birds flew into the hollow where they soon landed as they started to make their way deeper into the hollow before they flew into their room as they started to make plans on how they were going to stop Nigel before it was too late.

"So, he wants a young lady called Jewel" said the male Snow Owl in curiosity. "Something tells me that he knows her really well".

"I agree, but, why doesn't he want to kill her?" asked the female Elf Owl who was also curious. "He knows that if he finds her and kills her, then, no one can stop him".

"No one, except, for the chosen one" said the male Snow Owl as he began to rub his chin with his wing. "We need to find the chosen one, before Nigel does".

"But how?, he can absolutely be anywhere" said the female Elf Owl as she looks at the male Snow Owl. "Face it, Alex, we haven't got the time, to search the whole forest".

"Don't worry, we won't be searching the whole forest" said Alex the Owl as he looks at the female Elf Owl. "Because Skyler, I have a feeling about where he could be".

"You're sure?, and, how do you know that it is a he?" asked Skyler as she became confused. "What makes you so sure, that, you can find him, if it is, a, he?".

"I don't know, but, I can feel it in my gut though" said Alex before he looked at Skyler. "We best get going, if we are going to find the chosen one, that is".

Skyler nodded in agreement as she and Alex the Owl went straight out of their hollow before making their way in the direction that Alex hoped would lead him to the chosen on that he knows is destined to defeat Nigel and save the Amazon rainforest as well as it's inhabitants from destruction.

The two knew that they have to find the chosen one or they risk losing everything that they are hoping to save from Nigel and they also knew that the crazed Cockatoo would stop at nothing in order to get exactly what he wants and he will kill anyone who dare to stand in his way.


	15. The Kaio-Ken power up

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 15 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Alex the Owl and Skyler were trying to find the chosen one, Jewel was still training Blu and she was very impressed by his progress since their training were going very well with Blu learning on how to fire beams of energy as well as creating balls of fire that he will use against his enemy.

Jewel knew that Blu still needed training and she knew that he was getting ever closer to doing the ultimate task of defeating Nigel, but, she also knew that Blu wasn't ready for such a battle since he has to master all parts of his training before he would fight Nigel.

She was also starting to feel a bit of an attraction towards Blu and she felt a warm feeling that was flowing throughout her body as she soon understood that the warmth that she was feeling right now is the feeling of love, although, she put that to the side for the time being in order to focus on Blu's training.

"Ok Blu, that's enough" said Jewel as Blu stopped firing balls of fire. "You are now ready to try powering up to a form for the first time".

"You're sure about that?" asked Blu since he wasn't sure if he was ready. "I thought that you said that I still needed training".

"Yes, you still need training" agreed Jewel before she got very serious. "But THIS is the next step of your training, and trust me, powering up into a form is never easy".

"Yeah, I can definitely tell" said Blu as he nodded in agreement. "I saw you powering up into a form, but, I could tell that it wasn't easy".

"Precisely, Blu, precisely" said Jewel as she got even more impressed. "It takes bravery, guts, heart and soul as well as giving it, everything you got, in order to power up".

"Right, I can do this" said Blu as he turned his attention to Jewel. "So, do I have to think of anything, that could help me transform?".

"Yes, there is, Blu" said Jewel before she gave him the advice. "Think of all the people that you're fighting for and how much you care about them, and let that be your weapon".

Blu nodded his head in understanding as he began to focus on powering up to a form for the first time and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy since it was going to take everything that he had just to power up which was a challenge that he was willing to accept.

He turned his wings into a fist as a way to help him focus and he began to make moans of pain as he tried to power up while Jewel watched on hoping that Blu can succeed in powering up since she knew if he did that, then, he was one step closer to being prepared for his battle with Nigel.

The process was long and difficult, but, somehow and someway, Blu eventually managed to succeed in powering up into a red form that resulted in having red aura hovering around him while his eyes remained normal as he looked at Jewel.

" **So, Jewel, how did I do**?" asked Blu in happiness. " **Did I manage to power up**?".

"Yes, you did, Blu" said Jewel who smiled at him. "The form that you transformed into, is called Kaio-Ken, it automatically increases your power-level".

" **That's incredible** " said Blu before he realized something. " **Hang on a minute, did you say that the form increases, my power-level**?".

"Yes, of course, I did" said Jewel before she became serious. "But, Kaio-Ken does have a weakness, it can put a huge strain on your body, so use it, only in dire emergency".

" **Ok, thanks, Jewel** " said Blu as he realized something else. " **Why does my voice sound different**?".

"Let me explain" said Jewel as Blu powered back down to base form. "You see, whenever you transform, your voice will become deeper than usual and trust me, it's normal".

"Ok, thanks" said Blu as he briefly looked at his own wings. "So, I can power up into a form of my own, but, it was only temporarily".

"Yeah, that's correct" said Jewel as she touched his wings with her own. "Powering up into a form that lasts longer is trick, but, I will help you get there, Blu, I promise".

Blu nodded in agreement before he and Jewel went back to his training, during which, he was able to do things that he never thought that he could do and now he can do the very things that Jewel, herself, can do although he knew that he wasn't yet on her level in terms of power-levels.

Jewel was starting to feel more and more attracted to Blu since she deeply admired the fact that he is not giving up, no matter how many obstacles that have been placed in front of him, but, she knew that romance will have to wait a bit since Blu still needs to train.


	16. The search begins

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 16 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Jewel was still training Blu, Eduardo and Fenn were still making their way towards the Scarlet Macaw tribe knowing that the six remaining Phoenix balls are in their territory and they both know that they don't exactly have a good history with the leader Felipe.

They flew and they flew until they came to the border that separated the two tribes and this caused Fenn to look at Eduardo who returned the look before the two silently nodded in agreement as they took the risky option of crossing the border.

Fenn and Eduardo knew that they had crossed the border knowing full well that they are going to be in trouble, but, they really wanted answers on finding the Phoenix balls since the famous balls could be anywhere at this moment in time.

Eduardo was having a bad feeling that they were being watched while Fenn was looking from side to side as he tried to see any of the Phoenix balls or any sight of Scarlet Macaws that were most likely going to attack them just for crossing over the border.

"Ok, let's stay quiet and hopefully, they don't notice us" whispered Eduardo as he looks at Fenn. "I can't believe that we are here, of all places".

"I know, it upsets you, Eduardo, I get that" said Fenn as he tries to calm his friend down. "But, we have to find those balls, in order to have a chance of saving the world".

"Wait what?, saving the world?, you didn't mention that" said Eduardo as he became shocked. "Why haven't you mention, that, to me?".

"Because I know that you would eventually start to panic" said Fenn as he kept his eyes straight ahead. "So, anyway, let's just-".

Suddenly they were attacked by a group of male Scarlet Macaws who had flew out of the bushes and they tackled the two straight to the ground where a fight soon broke out as both sides try to beat the other without much success for either side.

Fenn was busy fighting two Scarlet Macaws after another while Eduardo was trying to make some kind of headway, although, he was repeatedly stopped when two more Scarlet Macaws appeared out of the bushes as their numbers soon began overpowering the Phoenix and the elder Spix Macaw.

Soon both Fenn and Eduardo were pinned down by the group of male Scarlet Macaws before their leader called Felipe came over to see what had occurred and he had a smirk on his face when he saw both Fenn and Eduardo laying there under his group's talons.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here" said Felipe as he looked at Fenn. "It seems old Eddie's rules doesn't apply to him or his friend".

"Look Felipe, you know full what's really going on" said Eduardo as glared at Felipe. "Me and Fenn are here for a special reason".

"Oh yeah and what reason is that?, by the way?" asked Felipe as he looks at Eduardo. "What gives you the perfect excuse to cross over into our territory?".

"We are trying to find the six remaining Phoenix balls" said Fenn which surprised Felipe. "You are the only one, that can help us, find them".

"Yeah, that's correct, but, I do have a simple question" said Felipe as he looks at Fenn. "What are you going to offer in return for my help in finding the Phoenix balls?".

"You can have a match with Eduardo's tribe in the pit of doom" said Fenn as he saw his chance for a deal. "The winner can have half of the Brazil nuts from the Brazil nut grove".

"Offer accepted, we will help you, find your Phoenix balls" said Felipe as he told his group to get back. "By the way, what is your name, dear friend?".

"I am Fenn, I am one of the Phoenix's who's job is to protect the world" said Fenn as he introduced himself. "So, I believe that, you know about, the Phoenix balls?".

"Of course, I did, although, I never did catch your name though" said Felipe as he began to laugh. "Anyway, let's go and find those balls, shall we?".

Fenn nodded in agreement knowing that they have to get a move on, if he is going to bring his friend back as well as save the world from Nigel, but, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy since finding the remaining six Phoenix balls is going to take longer than expected.

Unknown to Fenn and the others, a mind-controlled Joe was watching them from above and he was waiting for the right moment to strike knowing that this is his chance to kill Fenn which would allow his captor the chance to use the Phoenix balls without interruption from his enemy.


	17. A tragedy remembered

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 17 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Hours past until night had fallen and Jewel was still training Blu and they had just took a break when she had decided to ask Blu to go out with her for a fly around the forest since she wanted him to see the beauty of the Amazon rainforest as well as her tribe as a whole.

She was getting even more attracted to Blu and she couldn't stop thinking about it knowing that she had always liked the fact that Blu wouldn't give up, even, if someone had demanded him to give up which was something that Blu had proved that he wouldn't do.

Unknown to Jewel, Blu himself was feeling attracted to Jewel and he always took the moment to look at while she wasn't looking, but, he would quickly stop whenever she had turned to look at him which caused him to blush knowing that he nearly got caught.

"Alright, Blu, that's enough training for one day" said Jewel which caused Blu to stop training. "I have to admit, you have been doing really well".

"Thanks, Jewel, I'm glad to hear that" said Blu as he lands in front of Jewel with a smile. "So, what are we going to do now?".

"Actually, Blu, there is one thing we can do" said Jewel as she suddenly blushes. "We can check out the wonders of this beautiful Forest and my flock as a whole".

"That would be great, Jewel, let's do it" said Blu as he quickly stops himself. "That's if, you want to do it?".

"Of course, I do, Blu, let's go" said Jewel as she takes his wing with hers. "Let's do it, together".

Blu nodded in agreement before he and Jewel flew out of the hollow as they began to make their around the Amazon rainforest while taking in the beautiful sight of the moon as well as the blue ocean that separated the rainforest from Rio and the whole of Brazil.

The two continued to fly until they finally got to a tree branch where they saw the entire Spix Macaw tribe going to their hollows to sleep and they watched on with smiles on their faces as they saw a young Spix Macaw fly over to it's mother before the two went inside their hollow.

Jewel watched the two birds fly off as tears formed in her eyes before she turned round and she wiped her eyes since seeing the chick fly over to it's mother had brought back terrible memories of her own childhood which was noticed by Blu, who quickly became concerned for Jewel.

"Jewel, are you alright?, what's wrong?" asked Blu as he turned to face Jewel. "Did seeing the chick and it's mother bring back bad memories?".

"Yes, it did, Blu, do you want to hear it?" said Jewel as she turned to face Blu. "Do you want to hear about my childhood and the moment that I lost everything".

"Oh, ok, I guess that it would be fine" said Blu as he sat on the tree branch. "So, what was your childhood like, Jewel?".

"It was amazing and it was beautiful" said Jewel as her childhood memories came flooding back. "It was just a nice and peaceful, day like any other".

* * *

(Childhood memory)

 _A young Jewel is playing with a butterfly before she eventually goes off to play with her friends and they play until the sun began to set which gave them the hint that it was time to go back home to their respective parents before it gets dark._

 _Jewel flies back to the hollow where she and her family lived, upon which, she entered before being picked up by her father Eduardo who immediately hugs her before his wife and the mother of Jewell called Sabrina came into view with a smile on her face._

 _The two parents happily played with their daughter before they began to eat Brazil as they chatted about their day as well as about what they could do tomorrow since they knew that tomorrow is just another day of a normal life._

 _"Hey mom, I want to ask you something" said Jewel which caused Sabrina to look at her. "Aunt Mimi told me that I am special and that I have a special purpose in life, what does she mean by that?"._

 _"Well, Jewel, dear, it certainly means one thing" said Sabrina as she stroked her daughter's cheek. "It means that you are going to do great things in the near future and we will definitely be there to see it"._

 _"You really think so, mom?" asked Jewel as she happily looked at her mother. "I mean, I know, I got, special powers and all, but, I really am going to do great things when I grow older?"._

 _"Yes, that's right, Jewel" said Sabrina as she gives her daughter a smile. "Besides, with great power comes great responsibility, remember that, Jewel, remember that"._

 _Jewel never forgot those words, but, she and her family had no idea that their happy life was about to come crumbling down as the years went until that fateful day came and it sure made an big impression upon the Spix Macaw tribe as well as the Amazon Rainforest as a whole._

 _The loggers had entered the forest and they were cutting down trees before they started a fire that caused death and destruction to happen at all angles for the Spix Macaw tribe as they tried to find a way out of this disaster as well as to try and find a new home._

 _Eduardo and Sabrina were busy trying to find their daughter Jewel when they suddenly heard a voice that they knew belonged to Jewel and they turned round only to see that Jewel was trapped in the hollow with no way out which only worried the two parents worriedly._

 _"Jewel, hold on, I'm coming!" said Eduardo before Sabrina stopped him. "Sabrina, what are you doing?"._

 _"Eddie, let me go and get Jewel" said Sabrina as she looks at her husband. "If anything happens to me, you must promise me, to look after our daughter, understood?"._

 _"Understood, Sabrina, understood" said Eduardo as he holds his wife's wings. "Sabrina, I just want you to know, that you are the best wife that I ever had and I love you"._

 _Sabrina nodded in agreement before she quickly kissed her husband on the beak which Eddie returned before Sabrina broke it and she flew to the hollow where she took some time trying to find a way in and she found a gap that was just big enough to let her go and it was a chance that she took._

 _Jewel was happy to see her mother and she quickly hugged her mother which Sabrina returned before she found a gap that she knew was big enough to allow her daughter to go through and have a chance of living while she still has the chance._

 _Sabrina carried her daughter over to the gap and she manages to get her daughter through the gap which confused Jewel until she realized that her mother had no way out and she knew that there was no way that her mother was going to make it out alive._

 _"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Jewel in sadness as she looks at her mother. "You can't stay in there, you'll die"._

 _"I know, sweetie, I know" said Sabrina as she looks at her daughter one last time. "But Jewel, I am always with you, now go and find your father, I love you"._

 _"I love you too, mom" said Jewel as she still tries to get her mother free. "But, I don't want to leave without you"._

 _"You have too, Jewel" said Sabrina as she kisses her daughter's cheek. "You are not alone, Jewel, I shall always be with you, no matter what, on earth or in heaven"._

 _Jewel could only look on in sadness and horror as Eduardo quickly gets her out of harms way while Sabrina watched with a sad smile on her face and a tear slides down her cheek before she closes her eyes as the entire ceiling of the hollow came crumbling down on top of her._

 _Eduardo could only hug his daughter as Jewel cried into his chest at the fact that she had lost a beautiful mother to a fire started by the loggers who have now left the Amazon rainforest with enough wood to use for their illegal activities._

* * *

(Childhood memory ends)

Back in the present, Jewel was now sobbing at the memory of when she had witnessed her mother's death during a fire that was started by loggers and she knew that the memory would haunt her for the rest of her days since it was an event that she was hardly going to forget.

Blu was stunned by what he heard from Jewel and he knew that he can't blame her for being so upset at the fact that her mother was killed by a fire since it must have been an horrible thing to witness especially when Jewel was only a child at the time.

Jewel was still sobbing when Blu walked over to Jewel where he gently touched her cheek with his wing and his face leaned towards Jewel's face where their beaks eventually connected in a passionate kiss which briefly stuns Jewel before she closes her eyes and begins to enjoy it.

Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel's waist while Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu's neck as the kiss got deeper and deeper until it resulted in Jewel laying on her back with Blu on top of her as they continued to kiss each other while wrapped in each other's wings.


	18. Fenn vs Joe

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 18 and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, I am finally back from my narrow boat ride and it was amazing since you get to not only ride, but, also sleep on the boat as well and you also get to watch TV (Only if they have TV) since on my boat ride, they had TV, you also get to steer the boat with left to go right and right to go left (If you watch the movie Cars, then, the whole "Turn right to go left" phrase will sound familiar). Anyway, I hope that you all had a good time during my absence and once again, I hope that you will enjoy this story. :)**

While Blu and Jewel were enjoying their romantic moment, Fenn and Eduardo were still searching for the six remaining Phoenix balls with Felipe and his group of male Scarlet Macaws giving them an helping hand in finding the famous balls.

Night had clearly fallen which made it difficult for Fenn and his friends to find the rest of the Phoenix balls, but, they were still determined to find the rest of the famous balls knowing that the balls can grant wishes to those who collect all seven of them.

They were flying through the forest when Fenn noticed the five-star golden ball on his necklace was glowing and he knew that it was a sign that one of the golden balls was nearby and he signalled to the others to follow him which they did obediently

Eduardo and Felipe along with Felipe's group nodded in agreement before they followed Fenn and they flew for five minutes until they finally found the five-star golden ball glowing as it reacted to the smaller version that was on Fenn's necklace.

"Aha, here is one of the golden balls, we have been looking for" said Fenn as he picked the ball up. "Two down and five to go".

"Hang on a minute, Fenn, there is only one ball and you said two" said Felipe in confusion. "So, does that mean, you have another Phoenix ball, already?".

"Yes, I do, my friend, Blu had it ever since he was just a child" said Fenn before he got focused. "Ok, let's find the remaining five Phoenix balls, let's go".

They continued their attempt to find the remaining Phoenix balls and they managed to find them all after many hours of searching which caused Felipe to have an small celebration party to celebrate them finding the rest of the famous golden balls.

They continued to celebrate when they were suddenly attacked by a male Lear's Macaw who Fenn instantly recognized as his old friend Joe and he also knew that Joe wasn't himself and that he was mind-controlled when he saw that Joe's eyes were red.

The two former friends looked at each other with Fenn having a look of concern on his face while Joe had an evil smirk on his face knowing that this is his chance to kill Fenn once and for all in order for his captor to have a chance of winning against his old enemy.

"Joe, I can't believe that it's you" said Fenn in shock at what he was seeing. "But, what happened to you, buddy, what did Nigel do to you?".

"He gave me the chance to kill you" said Joe in his mind-controlled state. "You see, Fenn, I am no longer the Joe that you remember, I am so much better than that now".

"You know that's not true, Joe" said Fenn as he tried to help Joe get free from being mind controlled. "The Joe that I know personally would never say something like that".

"Then you don't know me at all" said Joe as an evil smile soon appeared on his face. "Because Fenn, I get the personal enjoyment of killing you, myself".

Fenn could only watch in horror as Joe took out his knife and he began to charge at him while striking the knife at Fenn's face which Fenn dodged as he quickly recovered and he began to blocking and dodging his former friend's attacks while not throwing a punch at his former friend.

Joe continued to attack Fenn with his knife, until, he managed to cut Fenn on the leg which caused Fenn to shout out in pain as Joe tried to used his advantage to kill his former friend, but, Fenn gave him a quick hard punch to the stomach which sent Joe flying backwards and onto the ground.

Fenn quickly pulled his large curved sword and he began to attack Joe with it and Joe was struggling to stand his ground in the fight since his knife was no match for the large sword that Fenn had and he knew that the fight was in Fenn's favour which obvious meant that Joe was on the losing side of the fight.

The battle continued for another few minutes before Fenn had kicked Joe into some bushes where Joe soon went out of sight which caused Fenn to try and search for his former friend which led to his surprise and confusion when he noticed that Joe was already gone.

He had no idea that Joe was back onto the same tree that he had been on before he had tried to attack Fenn and he was back to waiting for the right time to strike knowing that Fenn was a hard bird to beat in battle since Fenn was very experienced in terms of fighting.

Soon enough, they all decided to settle down for the night and they knew that they have to return back to their respective tribes in order to not only protect the balls, but, in order to protect their respective tribes who could very well be in danger if they aren't careful.

Fenn knew that tomorrow was going to be a another tough day especially with the day of Nigel's arrival getting closer and closer much to Fenn's worry since he didn't want anyone to be caught in the crossfire of the battle against Nigel, when Nigel finally arrives that is.


	19. Blu and Jewel vs Piers

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 19 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and Jewel were laying on the branch with the two wrapped in each other's wings as they slept a peaceful sleep while enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies as they continued to sleep together with smiles on their faces.

The sun rose up into the sky to signal that the next morning as well as the next day has begun, although, that didn't stop Blu and Jewel from sleeping together as they continued to snuggle in each other's wings as they decided to sleep in.

Unfortunely they were woken up when they heard an evil laugh that was heading in their direction which instantly caused them to get up and briefly search for the source of the laugh until they saw it came from a male Cockatoo.

Jewel instantly thought that it was Nigel, but, she soon realized that it wasn't Nigel upon closer inspection since she knew that Nigel was not only a powerful warrior, but, he was also tough fighter while the Cockatoo that she was facing, may look tough, but, he isn't as powerful as Nigel.

They watched as the male Cockatoo landed in front of them with a loud THUD before looking at them with an evil look in his eyes as well as an evil smile that was plastered on his face which got Jewel angry as she prepared herself for combat while Blu stood there in shock.

"Hello Jewel, no time, no see" said the male Cockatoo while smiling in an evil manner. "It seems that you are still needed".

"You can tell, Nigel, that I won't surrender easily" said Jewel as she got into a fighting stance. "Nor will I let you capture me that easily, Piers".

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second, here" said Blu as he quickly turns his attention to Jewel. "You know, this guy, too?".

"Yes, Blu, yes, I do in fact know him" said Jewel as she keeps her focus on Piers. "This guy, called Piers, is Nigel's best friend and comrade, he had been sent to capture me".

Piers smiled before he charged at Jewel who ducked before quickly kicking Piers in the stomach which stunned Piers enough for Blu to give him an punch to the face with the force of the punch sent Piers flying through the air before hitting the ground.

Jewel and Blu flew off the branch and they flew down to ground-level where they saw Piers getting up and they charged at Piers in an attempt to stop him from recovering, but, Piers quickly turned round before punching Blu in the stomach and kicking Jewel in the face.

Blu was hunched over due to the force of the punch before Piers kicked him away as Jewel came charging at his direction while preparing a beam of energy to use to attack Piers although she was quickly punched away by Piers who quickly grabbed her in his talons before flying away.

Blu quickly flew after Piers and he started to attack Pier's back which caused Piers to cry out in pain as Blu gave him a few punches and kicks until Piers managed to punch Blu straight back down to the ground where Blu landed on his feet as he prepared himself to attack Piers again.

Suddenly Piers was attacked by an unknown force that caused him and Jewel to fall to the ground where Jewel was caught by Blu while Piers landed down on the ground with a huge THUD as Blu and Jewel turned to look at who had just saved Jewel from being kidnapped.

They saw an male Snow Owl and a female Elf Owl with the Snow Owl having red eyes and a wing-blade along with some-type of armour while the female Elf Owl had an Bo staff and she also wore a bandana along with hoodie that she used to hide her face.

The male Snow Owl and the female Elf Owl continued to attack Piers with the male Snow Owl managing to cut Pier's cheek with his wing-blade while the female Elf Owl struck him with her Bo Staff which forced Piers to flee in humiliation at the fact that Blu and Jewel had got help on their side and he knew that Nigel's problems have only got worse.

Blu and Jewel could only watched as the male Snow Owl and female Elf Owl landed in front of them before the four briefly turned their attention to Piers who vowed revenge against the four knowing that he had suffered a big humiliation.

"I will make you pay for this, you will pay" said Piers as he flew away. "ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!".

"Wow, I got to admit, that was awesome" said Blu as he gave a smile. "We sure did kick his butt, big time".

"I agree, Blu, we sure did kick his butt" said the male Snow Owl as he faced Blu again. "Hello, my name is Alex, It's an honour to meet you".

"While, I'm, Skyler, it's a pleasure to meet you" said the female Elf Owl as she pulled her hood down while facing Jewel. "You two sure did fought well against, Piers".

"Thank you, very much, I am happy to see you" said Jewel as she smiled back at Skyler. "I know, that you and I are going to have good times, together".

"We sure will, Jewel, I am sure that we will" said Skyler as she and Jewel shook wings. "Before that, let's get back to more important business".

"Yeah, like, how do you know my name?" said Blu as he looked at Alex and Skyler. "As well as the fact that you know, Piers".

"Well, we know Piers because we met him before" said Alex as he smiled at Blu. "He had tried to kill innocent birds, before we stepped him and stopped him".

"As for knowing your name, well that's tricky" said Skyler as she looks at Blu. "Because we believe that you are the chosen, the one that is destined to defeat Nigel".

"Hang on a second, here, I'm the chosen one?" asked Blu in a shocked manner. "The one destined to defeat Nigel, the one who had started this whole thing?".

"Yep and trust us, Blu, you can beat Nigel" said Alex in a confident manner. "Let me tell you, why, because, you have a power that not even Nigel can compete with".

"Not only that, but, you also care as well" said Skyler who was also confident. "Nigel doesn't care about the birds that he hurts or kills, but, you do, Blu".

"Along with that, I know you can beat him, Blu" said Jewel as she smiled in confidence. "Because, I also believe that you are the chosen one".

"Ok, I actually get that, but, why me though?" asked Blu in confusion as he looked at the three. "Out of all birds, why am I, the chosen one?".

"It's because there is something special about you" said Jewel as she held Blu's wing with her own. "We believe it, now, you got to believe it, too".

Blu was still confused by the whole "Chosen one" thing, but, he knew that it meant that he has an important destiny to fulfil and he was willing to fulfil that destiny knowing that by defeating Nigel would bring peace back to the Amazon rainforest.

He eventually nodded as an sign that he was going to fulfil what destiny has asked for him to do which caused Jewel to kiss him on the cheek as a result while Alex and Skyler smiled before the four birds began their way back to Fenn since they had a bad feeling that Piers would be back and this time, he would bring Nigel with him.


	20. Nigel is coming

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 20 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Blu and Jewel had managed to fight off Piers, Fenn was finished searching for Joe and he knew that he can't find him since he knew that his former friend was hiding somewhere although he had no idea where though, but, he knew that Joe was still alive.

Eduardo and Felipe along with Felipe's group of male Scarlet Macaws quickly came to see if Fenn was alright and they sighed in relief at the fact that Fenn was on his own two feet although they were also concerned about Joe since they wondered what had happened to the poor guy.

They could tell by the way that Fenn and Joe were talking to each other that the two had a history together which got them suspicious although Eduardo had remembered Fenn telling him about Joe a while ago and he also remembered Fenn telling him that Joe had been captured by an enemy of Fenn.

He soon realized that the Joe being mind-controlled must have been the reason what happened to Joe during his time of captivity and Eduardo knew that this spelt bad news for not only him, Fenn, Felipe and his Scarlet Macaw tribe, but, for his own tribe too since he knew that they were in danger of this guy.

"Hey Fenn, are you ok, my friend?" asked Eduardo in concern for his friend. "Because that fight looked brutal".

"Don't worry, Eduardo, I'm fine" said Fenn as he turned to face Eduardo. "Besides, at least, we know that Joe is still alive".

"Yeah, that's a big relief, Fenn" said Eduardo as he smiled at Fenn. "As well as the fact that we also got all of the Phoenix balls".

"I agree with old Eddie on that one" said Felipe as he landed next to Eduardo. "Also, we now know just how Joe fights, too".

"I may agree with you there, Felipe" said Fenn as he became concerned. "But, something far worse is coming and we need to be prepared".

Eduardo and Felipe looked at each other with concerned expressions on their faces since they knew that their respective tribes were in danger of these sort of threats which forced them to come to an agreement on taking their tribes to somewhere safe so they can away from the action.

The two turned their attention back to Fenn who was still thinking about his former friend Joe and he knew that he is still out there although he hoped that one of these days, he would be able to get Joe back to his happy and cheerful self.

Fenn and Eduardo said their goodbyes to Felipe before they flew off to go back to the Spix Macaw tribe with all seven of the Phoenix balls while Felipe and his group went back to their tribe to warn them about the incoming threats and that they need to find a safe place to hide.

As that was happening, Nigel was still at his base in the abandoned house in Rio when he got an report from one of his men which got his attention before he eventually found out that his own best friend Piers had failed to find the seven Phoenix balls while Joe had failed to kill Fenn.

This angered Nigel since he didn't want Fenn to stop his plans again, but, he eventually smiled since he knew that this was his chance to defeat Fenn once and for all as well as to prove to these worthless birds that he is more stronger than they will ever be.

Soon enough Nigel heard his best friend Piers entering the base and he was about to talk to Nigel who shut him up when he held up his wing and he turned to face Piers with an evil smile which Piers was confused with at first before he realized the meaning behind that smile and he smiled back.

Nigel got the rest of his men ready before they started to make their way towards the Amazon rainforest since Nigel knew if he wanted a job done properly, he was going to have to do it himself, nonetheless he was looking forward to fighting not only Jewel, but also, Fenn.

The Blue Phoenix has caused Nigel so much trouble and Nigel was looking forward to some payback for those humiliating defeats that he suffered against Fenn, but, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy to defeat someone who has experience in fighting.

He had no idea that the chosen one that is destined to defeat him was also there waiting for him and Nigel was also looking forward to defeating the so-called chosen one in order to prove to everyone that he can beat anybody...even the one destined to defeat him.


	21. Reuniting

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 21 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and Jewel were still flying when they had finally reached the Spix Macaw tribe and they began to search for Jewel's father Eduardo as well as Fenn since they knew that they need their help in defeating Nigel especially when Nigel could be on his way there right now.

The two were still looking around when they saw Nico and Pedro along with Rafael which brought a smile on Blu's face since he was happy to see them again since he last saw them before he had heard the sound of fighting that separated him from them.

He quickly ran over to the three who turned only to see Blu which brought a smile on their respective faces as they hugged Blu which he returned while Jewel walked over to them with an curious expression on her face as she wondered if Blu knew the three.

"Hey guys, I am to glad to see you again" said Blu as he broke the hug. "So, how are you guys doing?".

"We are doing just fine, Blu, how are you?" asked Nico as he looked at Blu. "Also, not just that, but, where have you been?".

"Yeah, we were very worried about you, buddy" said Pedro as he smiled at Blu. "We thought that you would be dead or something".

"No, I'm not dead, guys, I just saw someone" said Blu before he introduced Jewel. "Guys, meet, Jewel, the daughter of Eduardo".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jewel, it's a real pleasure" said Rafael as he shook Jewel's wing. "So, what have you been doing with Blu?".

"I have been training, Blu, for the fight against Nigel" said Jewel which surprised Rafael. "He is going to have to use what he learned in his training, if he is gonna beat Nigel".

"I agree with you, Jewel, he definitely needs it" said Nico as he smiles at Jewel. "Besides, we are all here to help, Blu, out whenever he is in trouble".

Jewel nodded her head in agreement before she saw two birds landing close by and she immediately recognized The adult male Spix Macaw as her father and the male Blue Phoenix as none other than the legendary Fenn who was a father figure.

She flew over to the two where she gladly hugged them in happiness with Eduardo and Fenn returning the hug until they broke it before Fenn looked past Jewel only to see Blu which brought a smile on his face as he went over to Blu to hug him.

Blu saw Fenn and he immediately flew over to him which eventually resulted in the two hugging each other since they hadn't seen each other in quite a while which only made the two eager to find out what the other had been up to during their separation.

The two eventually broke the hug and Blu shook wings with Eduardo before they saw Jewel's aunt Mimi flying towards them which soon resulted in an group hug which lasted 5 minutes until they eventually broke it as they got down to business.

"Dad, Aunt Mimi, Uncle Fenn" said Jewel as she smiled at the three adults. "I am so glad to see you again".

"As are we, Jewel, as are we" said Fenn as he returned the smile. "The last time, I saw you, you was only a child".

"That's right, my little wildflower" said Mimi as she smiled at her niece. "Your mother have would be proud to see the woman that you have become".

"As am I, I am proud of you, Jewel" said Eduardo as he also smiled before noticing Blu. "Also, I take it, that he is your boyfriend?".

"Yes, dad, this is Blu, he is my student" said Jewel which surprised the three adults. "I trained him for when he fights against Nigel since he is the chosen one".

"So, it's true, the chosen one is actually here" said Fenn as he looked at Blu. "And it was right in front of me, all along".

"Apparently, that is the case, Fenn" said Blu as he looked at Fenn. "So, did you find all seven of the Phoenix balls?".

"We sure did, Blu, look at them" said Fenn as he showed Blu the Phoenix balls. "I definitely can't wait to make my wish".

Blu nodded his head in agreement knowing that Fenn had a point and he couldn't believe that all seven of the Phoenix balls are right here in their possession which made him realize that they will now have to protect them from Nigel.

The five birds quickly got down to the serious business which resulted in Eduardo telling his tribe to evacuate their homes and find somewhere to hide until they can be told to come out when they are safe once again with every family in the tribe obeying the order.

Blu and Jewel along with Fenn as well as Mimi began training themselves for the fight against Nigel knowing that the fight won't be easy and they knew that Nigel would not be going easy on them either since he was willing to give everything he's got and they are willing to do the same.


	22. The talk between Nigel and Piers

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 22 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Jewel was reunited with her father and Fenn was reunited with Blu, Nigel was getting ever closer to the Amazon rainforest and he knew that it was going to take days to get there since the Amazon rainforest was a few miles away from the rest of Brazil.

He couldn't wait to get his wings on both Jewel and Fenn since he had nothing, but, hatred for Jewel due to the fact that she was prettier than him as well as the fact all those years ago when he couldn't get his wings on her, while he wanted to kill Fenn for personal reasons.

Nigel had as much hatred for Fenn as he did for Jewel and he knew that Fenn would most likely want his friend Joe back, although, Nigel also knew that he had already sent Joe to kill Fenn which obviously didn't go as planned with the thought annoying Nigel.

He was still having these thoughts when Piers flew next to him since he wanted to hear about the plan that he knows that Nigel would have had planned by now on taking the Amazon rainforest as well as everyone that lived in it which made him smile in delight.

Nigel turned to his right to look at his friend Piers who gave his attention to Nigel since he knows that Nigel would want to speak to him about something whenever he was looking at him and whatever it was somehow involved Piers.

"So, Nigel, my friend, what is it?" asked Piers in wonder. "What is your plan to defeating Jewel and Fenn?".

"I plan to find and kill them" said Nigel who was still smiling. "Besides, those pretty birds have caused me, so much, misery".

"Yeah, they had their chance" said Piers as he nodded in agreement. "Also, is there anything else, I need to know?".

"Yes, there is a chosen one" said Nigel as he looked straight ahead. "He is the one destined to stop me".

"Well, let's hope that you win against him" said Piers as he looked concerned. "You know, he may look like any amateur, but, don't underestimate him".

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Piers" said Nigel as he smiled evilly again. "This guy is mine for the taking and I will make him look like a fool".

"I'm sure that you will, my friend" said Piers as he returned the smile. "But still, we should be on our guard".

Nigel nodded in agreement knowing that his friend is right and they should be prepared for when they fight against the chosen one and his friends since they both knew that it will be a battle that will be told for generations to come.

The two Cockatoos and Nigel's army continued to make their way towards the Amazon rainforest before they took a break to rest knowing that they will need all of their strength for when they come face to face with the chosen, Fenn and Jewel.

That night, as his army were sleeping, Nigel and Piers were still awake and they were taking the time to train themselves for the upcoming battle against four birds that they know are a threat to them and to Nigel's plans.

The two continued to train until they eventually had enough of training and they decided to get some sleep since they are going to need it if they going to stand any chance of defeating the big threats that will be facing them.

Nigel, himself, spent his last moments awake thinking about what he is going to do once he had defeated the birds that are standing in his way and he had an evil smile on his face since he can't wait to beat them in combat.


	23. The adoption discussion

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 23 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While Eduardo was evacuating his tribe, Blu and Jewel along with Mimi as well as Fenn were preparing themselves for the fight against Nigel knowing that they need to be at their best if they are going to beat Nigel and save their tribe from danger.

The five knew that if they don't beat Nigel, then, he would kill them all and he would take over the entire Amazon rainforest as well as use it as a base to help him conquer the entire world with his army and there would be no one to stop him.

They continued to wait patiently for Nigel to appear and they knew that everything was on the line including the seven Phoenix balls that they have in their possession as well as Jewel's family and Blu's friends along with the Spix Macaw tribe.

Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl were also preparing themselves for the fight against Nigel and they also knew that it was going to take Nigel days to get to the Amazon rainforest which made them realize that they got some time to prepare a strategy on how to beat Nigel.

That night, the two Owl's along with the four Spix Macaws, Blu, Jewel, Mimi, Eduardo and Fenn the Blue Phoenix are in a tree hollow each giving their ideas on how they should beat Nigel, but, during the meeting, Skyler and Fenn made eye contact which made them both gasp in shock.

"Dad, is that really you?" asked Skyler in shock. "You're really here?".

"Yes, I am, Skyler" said Fenn as he smiled at Skyler. "I am here, now give your old man, an hug".

"I can't believe, you're here" said Skyler as she hugged Fenn. "I missed you, dad, I really did".

"I missed you, too, Skyler" said Fenn as he returned the hug. "More than you ever know".

"Ok, hold on a minute, here" said Blu in confusion. "If you're fine with me asking, how are you two related?".

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you" said Fenn as he looked at Blu. "Me and Skyler are related through adoption".

"WHAT!?" shouted Blu in shock which caused Jewel to briefly shut his beak. "Whoops, sorry, I'm just shocked".

"It's fine, Blu" said Fenn as he chuckled. "And to answer your question, me and Skyler are related through adoption, since I have adopted her as my own daughter".

"Ok, that makes sense" said Blu as he chuckles in a nervous manner. "But, what happened to Skyler's-you know-birth parents?".

"I don't know, Blu" said Fenn in a sad manner. "For all we know, they could be dead, if they are not, already".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said Blu as he became sad. "I hope that I didn't your feelings, by, asking, Skyler?".

"It's ok, Blu, I'm fine with it" said Skyler as she smiles sadly. "Sometimes, I actually do wish, to see my birth parents, again".

Blu nodded in agreement since he really wanted to see his own birth parents, although, he knew that the chances of it happening are very slim, besides the fact, that they could be more dead than alive, as far, as, Blu is concerned.

That night, Eduardo had a nightmare about the battle against Nigel and he was worried that Nigel would win the battle and not only kill him, but, also, enslaving his entire tribe while putting men to hard workers, killing the men and attacking the women.

He knew that in the coming days, his fate and the fate of his entire tribe, the very birds, that he had sworn to himself to protect, could all be in the hands of a bird that loved causing and spreading misery to those that dared stand against him.


	24. The battle begins

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 24 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

A few days past until it was the day that Nigel was destined to arrived and Blu along with Jewel as well as Fenn, Alex, Skyler and Mimi prepared themselves for when Nigel made his evil presence known and they knew that they must be ready for when he does.

They each had trained themselves for this moment and they knew that they have to give everything that they got in order to defeat Nigel, although, they knew that only the chosen one can truly defeat Nigel and bring peace to the Amazon rainforest.

The six birds waited and waited until they finally heard the sounds of wings flapping and they soon saw a male Cockatoo land in front of them along with Piers by his side which forced our heroes to quickly get into their fighting stances.

"Hello there, pretty birds" said the male Cockatoo as he smirked at our heroes. "Are you happy to see me?".

"Nope, we're not, Nigel" said Fenn as he glared at the male Cockatoo. "Also, I am willing to bet, that your friend, turned Joe into your puppet".

"Joe?, JOOOOEEEE" said Nigel as he thought about the name until he realized it. "Oh, yes, he is the guy, who, my friend, Piers, managed to mind-control".

"You will pay for that, Nigel" said Fenn as he kept his glare on Nigel. "The chosen one, will defeat you, no matter, how strong, you become".

"Also, I knew, you were coming" said Mimi as she looked at her enemy. "I saw it in the droppings, so, you can't say, I wasn't prepared for you".

"Oh, is that so?, well, you're just got lucky" said Nigel as he gave an evil smile. "Besides, you are just as bad as your niece".

That was the last straw as Fenn, Mimi, Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl began attacking Nigel who quickly blocked their attacks before sending each of the three heroes aside with some quick flurry of punches and kicks that he delivered to them.

Jewel and Blu decided to join in the fight as they, too, tried to attack Nigel only for Piers to intervene by kicking Jewel away and punching Blu to the ground before going back to help out Nigel against the rest of the heroes who are still trying to beat Nigel.

Fenn managed to fire a energy blast at Nigel, who, managed to swipe it away, before, firing an energy blast of his own which caused Fenn to go flying into a empty tree hollow while Mimi threw a punch at Nigel, but, her fist was caught by Piers, who, punched her in the stomach and threw her away.

Skyler quickly used her staff to try and hit Nigel on the head, but, Nigel saw this coming and he grabbed the staff before using it against Skyler which resulted him swinging the staff around with so much speed that after he had let go of the staff, Skyler was sent crashing into a tree.

Blu aimed his attempted punch at Pier's stomach, although, Piers manages to blocked the attack before using Blu's fist to pull Blu straight towards him while using his free fist to give a hard punch to Blu's face which made Blu flip over and being kicked away by Piers.

Alex tried to attack Nigel with a roundhouse kick only to be caught by the crazed Cockatoo and he was thrown into some bushes while Mimi sent out fast punches at Piers, who, dodged all of them and he managed to catch one of them before using it to punch Mimi repeatedly in the face.

Jewel saw that her aunt was in trouble and she grabbed a hold on Piers which forced him to let go of Mimi as he tried to get Jewel off which soon let to him deliberately slamming his back into the ground while making Jewel take the full blow of the impact.

Blu quickly went to Jewel's aid and he began attacking Piers again, just, as Jewel was rolling away which left Blu the chance to fight Piers without worrying about accidentally attacking any of his friends or accidental attacking Jewel.

Unfortunely, Piers grabbed Blu by his face and he turned the guy around before giving him a huge kick in the back that sent Blu flying face-first into a tree which caused Blu pain, but, it was pain that Blu can handle as he was temporarily out of the fight.

Blu, however, wasn't the one to back down easily and he managed to get back to his feet before getting back into the fight against Nigel knowing that everyone needs to do all they can to defeat the evil Cockatoo once and for all.


	25. The demons have come

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 25 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The battle against Nigel and Piers continued with our heroes giving it everything that they got to defeat their enemy, but, no matter, how hard, they tried, they couldn't land a single blow against Nigel who simply blocked or dodged their attacks.

Blu tried to attack Nigel from behind only to get knocked away by Piers while Jewel tried to attack Nigel from the side and she was quickly punched away by Nigel as he quickly turned his focus to Mimi, who, he managed to kick into a wall of a random hollow.

Fenn tried firing a energy blast at Nigel and it was deflected back at him by Nigel which forced Fenn to punch it into the air which ultimately left him open to an attack and Nigel took full advantage of it by grabbing Fenn by the neck before repeatedly punching him in the face.

Piers had the upper hand on Blu, who's throat he had grabbed with his foot and was trying to choke him to death, only, to be punched in the face by Blu which caused Piers to let go of Blu and take a few steps back in pain at the fact that Blu had managed to strike him.

Blu soothed his throat before he got to work on defeating Piers and he began firing energy blasts against him which forced Piers to dodge the incoming energy blasts after he had managed to recover from Blu's strike and he soon had his sights once again on Blu.

Before he can attack Blu, however, Piers was struck down by an unknown force which was soon revealed to be an male Black Owl and it was someone that Alex the Owl quickly recognised since he hadn't seen the guy in a long time and he was happy to see him again.

"Jameson, it's good to see you, again" said Alex when he saw the male Black Owl. "How did you find us?".

"Devil darkness told me where you were" said Jameson as he smiled when he saw Alex. "Add that to the fact, I sensed your energy".

"Well, you're just in time, too" said Alex the Owl as he quickly got back to fighting Nigel. "We could really use some help".

"I am glad to join the party" said Jameson as he manages punch Piers in the stomach. "Now, let's defeat, these evil-doers".

Alex the Owl nodded in agreement as he activated his wing-blade and his prototype armour before he began attacking Nigel once again and this time, he manages to cause some injury to Nigel by cutting his wing, but, not, chopping it off, as well as stabbing Nigel in the shoulder.

Nigel grew even more annoyed as he grabbed Alex and he threw him to the ground where he began to pummel him with punches, until, Skyler kicked him away and she quickly checked on Alex, who, assured her that he was ok to keep on fighting which caused Skyler nod in understanding.

Soon enough, everyone else, manages to land a blow on Nigel and Piers, which caused the two Cockatoos to get angry before they managed to punch and kick our heroes away which ultimately got rid of the momentum that our heroes had gain during their attack on Nigel and Piers.

Fenn was about to attack Nigel when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Joe again which caused the two to roll away into some bushes and out of sight with only the sounds of the two fighting being the only that the others could hear.

"ENOUGH!, we took it easy on you" said Nigel in anger as he glared at our heroes. "Now, it's time to take it to the next level".

"A level that you will be no match for" said Piers as he grew more angry. "Because, this the last time, that you will humiliate us".

Suddenly the two Cockatoos began powering up and it was causing a major shockwave with the ground shaking while the trees went from side-to-side as the force of the power from both angry villains grew more and more in strength and the ground was starting to crack.

Blu and the others could only watch on in horror as both Nigel and Pier's bodies began to change colour from white to blood-like red while their eyes changed to an bright orange-like colour as they continued to power up which ultimately led into a transformation.

Eventually, the two Cockatoos finished of their transformation with a powerful ball of red, black and orange mixture of energy which soon faded away violently before Blu and the others soon saw a sight that horrorfied them to the very core of their being.

Piers had a blood-like body with black marks on his back while his eyes were bright orange along with a black aura that hovered around him while sparks of electricity sparked up and down his body as he gave an evil smirk to our heroes.

Nigel, like Piers, had a blood-like body, but, unlike Piers, the front of his body had huge black spot in the centre of it while his eyes are a mixture of red and orange along with an red and black aura that hovered all over his body going from his head to his talons.

" **Say hello, to Demon Nigel** " said Demon Nigel in an evil voice. " **Your new master and ruler of this entire rainforest** ".

" **Also, don't forget, Demon Piers** " said Demon Piers as he smirked. " **The grim reaper of death** ".

"I have a bad feeling, about this" said Fenn in an worried tone. "Unless, we do something, we're doomed".

Everyone else could only nod in agreement since they couldn't believe that both Nigel and Piers have transformed into their demon forms which was bad news for our heroes since they now know that things had just went from bad to worse.

Blu, himself, couldn't believe that he has to defeat a demon that was more experienced than him which was the last thing that he had wanted to happen, but, he knew that he can't escape his destiny as the chosen one and he knew that he has to fight, no matter what.


	26. Jewel's new transformation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 26 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and the others were still in shock at seeing their enemies in demon form and they knew that they have to be quite close to their level if they are going to have any chance of defeating the two evil Cockatoos that faced them in their bid to save the Amazon rainforest and it's inhabitants.

Jewel and Fenn looked at each other before nodding in agreement over something before they began to power up which eventually resulted in Jewel transforming into her green sun form while Fenn simply powered up, although, he was still cautious of his enemies.

The two birds prepared themselves for the battle ahead while the others waited to see what would happen in the next part of this fight and they knew that it was going to be a titanic battle between four very powerful birds that will decided who wins or loses.

Fenn made the first move as he charged at Nigel which led to battle of fists between the two while Jewel fought Piers and it successfully resulted in separating Nigel and Piers from each other while also giving Fenn and Jewel an opening that they can exploit.

Blu transformed into his Kaio-Ken state and he quickly used it to attack Nigel as he repeatedly punched Nigel in the face in a manner that was so fast, not even Nigel, could stop his flurry of punches that kept coming and coming with it being seemingly endless.

Suddenly, Blu turned his attention to Piers and he began attacking Piers in the same manner as well as with the same amount of speed that he used for his punches that connected with Pier's face, stomach, back and legs as Blu kept up his attack.

" **Bring it on, you creep** " said Kaio-Ken Blu in an determined manner. " **There is no way, you can win this fight** ".

 **"Actually, I do have a way" said demon Piers as he grabbed Blu by the throat.** " **Because, your power-state has reached it's limit** ".

" **What?, no way, not now** " said Kaio-Ken Blu as he powered down into his base form. "Uh oh, this isn't good".

" **Do you see, now, my friend**?" said demon Piers as he looked at Blu with a evil smile. " **Your power is limited, while, mine is UNLIMITED!** ".

Before he knew what was happening, Blu was knocked away by Piers and he was sent flying to the ground where he landed hard, but, it didn't stop his determination to defeat both Nigel and Piers before they can do any damage to the Amazon rainforest and it's in habitants.

Green sun Jewel fired an energy blast at demon Nigel, who, simply smacked it away before he charged at Green sun Jewel which resulted in the two fighting fist to fist with demon Nigel coming out on top as he manages to kick Green sun Jewel into a tree hollow.

The fighting continued with demon Nigel and demon Piers quickly having the advantage as they kept their enemies at bay while attacking them whenever they saw an opening that their enemies accidentally reveal to them during their attack on the two demons.

Suddenly Blu was grabbed by Piers, who, began to once again try and choke Blu, and this time, it was slowly working as Blu's life was slowly slipping away which made Piers smile knowing that if he can keep it up, he will have killed the chosen one.

Unfortunely for him, Piers was knocked away from Blu which effectively caused him to lose his grip on Blu, by none other than Jewel, who, had an angry expression on her face as she glared at Piers for trying to kill her boyfriend and she wasn't going to stand for it.

" **You are going to pay for what you done** " said Green sun Jewel in anger. " **I will not let you kill Blu** ".

" **So, that is his name?, Blu?, hmmm** " said demon Piers before he smirked. " **Aww, yes, nice name, for a weakling** ".

" **If you mock, Blu, one more time** " threatened Green sun Jewel as her anger grew. " **You will be in for a world of pain** ".

" **Is that so?, you are so easily provoked** " said demon Piers as he smiled evilly. " **Which is a shame, considering, that Blu, here, doesn't deserve you** ".

That was the last straw as Jewel began once again powering up and she used her anger as motivation to try to transform into a new form which was going to be tricky, but, she wasn't going to let demon Piers get away with mocking Blu.

Demon Pier's face soon turned from a smile to one of shock as he saw Jewel's feathers turn golden yellow which was the same for her head feathers and her eyes changed to amber which made her look deadly to her enemies when constricted while a bright yellow aura hovered above her head.

Blu had just caught his breath when he saw something that he thought was impossible and it was the fact that Jewel is now in a different form compared to the one that he saw her use earlier which was the same one that she had showed him before training him.

Fenn, Jameson, Alex and Skyler as well as Mimi could do nothing, but, look on in shock at the fact that Jewel has just transformed into her new form and Fenn soon sensed a very powerful energy coming from Jewel as a result of her new form.

"Whoa, this energy, I never felt anything like it before" said Fenn in shock. "Guys, you know, what this means?".

"Uh, no, not exactly, Fenn, can you explain it a bit better?" asked Alex the Owl in confusion. "What are you trying to say?".

"I'm saying that Jewel hasn't just changed into a new form" said Fenn as he soon smiled. "She has changed into her love form".

Alex the Owl, Skyler, Mimi and Blu were surprised as well as shocked at what they were hearing and they knew that Jewel has become more powerful than before, although, they still had to find out if it was enough to defeat both demon Nigel and demon Piers.


	27. Blu's anger

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 27. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The power of Jewel's new form had sent demon Piers flying to the ground hard and it succeeded in getting him annoyed, although, demon Nigel didn't do anything except carefully looking at Jewel since he was trying to find an weakness in Jewel's new form.

Love Jewel glared at demon Piers before she charged at him and he tried to throw a punch to her face, but, Jewel was quick to dodge it before punching Piers in the stomach which made him bend over in pain as Jewel ended up kicking him away into the bushes.

Once she was done with Piers, she turned her attention to demon Nigel and she was hopeful to make him pay for what happened in her childhood, even though, she knew that she has to be careful since one mistake could cost her, her life.

" **So, do you remember me, Nigel**?" asked Love Jewel in anger as she glared at Nigel. " **I am the same girl, that you tried to murder, all those years ago** ".

" **Ah, yes, I do remember you, now** " said Demon Nigel as he eventually smirked. " **Besides, you just got lucky, if Fenn wasn't there to save you, you would be dead** ".

" **Which is something, I thank, Fenn, for** " said Love Jewel as she eventually smiled. " **Now, let me show you, what happens, when you mess with me** ".

Love Jewel once again charged at demon Nigel, who still wouldn't move, much to Jewel's confusion since she had no idea, why, demon Nigel wasn't trying to stop her, or, at the very least, try to get out of the way of her incoming attack against him.

She pushed these thoughts aside as she continued her charge until she was right in front of demon Nigel and she threw a punch right at his face, only, for demon Nigel to block it much to her shock and she began to wonder, just how, Nigel managed to block her attack so easily.

Blu and the others knew that Jewel needs help which caused them to get back into the fight against demon Nigel, although, he made quick work of them which resulted in him punching or kicking Jewel's backup away into an hollow, bushes and the ground respectively.

" **I bet you are wondering, how I blocked your attack, so easily**?" asked demon Nigel as he smiled evilly. " **Well, I'll tell you, it's because you are not ready** ".

" **What the hell is that suppose to mean?, it doesn't make sense** " said Love Jewel in shock at what she heard. " **How am I, not ready?** ".

" **It's because you are too eager for revenge, pretty bird** " said demon Nigel as he grabbed Jewel by the throat. " **You still need to get used to your new form** ".

Before Love Jewel knew what was happening, demon Nigel delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach which caused Jewel to double over in pain and it gave demon Nigel the advantage as he began repeatedly punching Jewel in the face much to her friend's horror.

Jewel was having a tricky time, trying to fight back, but, demon Nigel quickly caught her again and he slammed her straight into the ground on her back which caused Jewel to scream out in pain as demon Nigel began focusing his attention on Jewel's injured back.

Blu could do nothing, but, watch helplessly as Nigel ferociously and mercilessly stomped on Jewel's back repeatedly until he eventually managed to get Jewel to power back down to her base form which caused Blu to become wide-eyed in horror.

"Nigel, that's enough, stop this, right now" said Blu as he glared angrily at demon Nigel. "I'm the one, you want, not Jewel".

" **Really?, well, you are not on my level** " said demon Nigel as he picked Jewel up. " **Besides, I am not finished with Jewel, yet** ".

"Nigel, trust me, you do not want to push me" said Blu as his wings turned into fists. "You should stop, while, you still can".

Demon Nigel only gave a smirk to Blu as he turned his attention back to Jewel where he held pulled Jewel up and up, until, he was holding her above his head before he quickly smashed her back onto his knee in such a way that her spine was effectively broken.

Jewel was now defenceless as Nigel grabbed her left wing which he broke that resulted in Jewel crying out in pain due to the painful process of having her wing being broken, but, that wasn't the end of the torture for Jewel since Nigel wanted to finish what he had started all those years ago.

Blu was forced to watch helplessly as Nigel turned his wing into a wing-blade and he used the wing-blade to cut Jewel's neck in such a deep manner that he intended for Jewel to have a slow and painful death as payment for not killing her when he had the chance.

Fenn, Alex the Owl, Skyler, Jameson and Mimi were all forced to watch as Jewel was left for dead by demon Nigel, who, gave them an evil smirk since he thought that he had won against them and that the Amazon rainforest was all his for the taking.

Little did he know, that Blu was now shaking with his fists clenched as he took in the sight of Jewel lying in a pool of her own blood and he slowly turned his attention to demon Nigel since he wanted nothing more than to defeat demon Nigel for what he did to Jewel.

Blu had finally reached his limit and he now had fire slowly appearing around his fists which showed that he has finally unlocked the secret of his power and he now has the power as well as the means to defeat demon Nigel once and for all.


	28. Transformation

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 28 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The shock of seeing Jewel slowly dying in a pool of her own blood was keeping Fenn, Skyler, Alex the Owl, Jameson and Mimi from making a single step, since, they were still horrorfied at the fact that Nigel wanted Jewel to have a slow and painful death.

Meanwhile, Blu's anger was growing more and more which effectively began his own transformation as he kept on taking in the sight of Jewel laying motionless on the ground with her own blood making a puddle around her and Blu was using this as motivation.

Demon Nigel stopped what he was doing and he turned only to see Blu glaring at him with anger clear in his eyes which caused Nigel to realize that Blu has intentions on killing him, especially what he had done to Jewel with the thought only making Blu more angry.

"YOU!, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" shouted Blu in anger. "I WILL MAKE YOU PPPAAAAAYYYYY!".

" **Oh, really, Blu, you want to make me pay**?" asked Demon Nigel in curiosity. " **For this?, well, you have to say, she had it coming to her** ".

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK HER!, DON'T YOU DARE MOCK HER!" shouted Blu as grew more angry. "SHE IS MY ONE AND ONLY!, BUT, YOU, YOU HAVE HURT HER TO GET TO ME!".

" **That is what us bad guys, do, you blithering idiot** " said Demon Nigel as he began to smirk. " **Besides, she was just a pathetic, useless, bird, anyway** ".

(Goku's Super Saiyan theme, from Dragon Ball Z, begins to play)

Suddenly the clouds went dark and rain began falling down with lightning flashing all around the rainforest as Blu began putting pressure on himself in his attempt to transform into his first real form, knowing, that he has friends, who need him and he hoped to make Jewel happy, which gave him more motivation.

Jameson, Skyler, Alex the Owl, Mimi and Fenn had stunned expressions on their faces as they couldn't believe that Blu was attempting to try and transform, but, they knew that it was going to take time and they decided to use it, to get Jewel out of there, knowing that she might get caught in the crossfire.

Skyler made the attempt to get Jewel, but, she was knocked back by demon Nigel, who, was busy watching Blu trying to transform and the transformation was already causing a few problems since the ground rocked like it was an earthquake and the trees were swinging from side-to-side.

Cracks began to appear in the ground as Blu intensified his attempt to transform and it was taking it's toll on him with sweats appearing on his face, although, it didn't stop Blu from continuing his attempt and he was already finding it hard to control his transformation, though, he carried on trying to transform.

"I...WON'T...LET YOU...GET AWAY...WITH THIS!" shouted Blu as he direct his anger at demon Nigel. "I...WON'T...LET YOU!".

The attempted transformation continued, until, Blu's eyes went orange and it scared demon Nigel to his very bone as he couldn't believe that Blu was succeeding in his attempt to transform and he can already see a small part of Blu's new form as Blu's eyes continued to switch between brown and orange, repeatedly.

Demon Piers was now out of the bush and he could only look on in shock at what he was currently seeing, since he knew, that he and Nigel are now in big trouble especially with Blu busy trying to transform into his new form and he had a feeling that the form is more powerful than Kaio-Ken.

Demon Nigel and Blu's friends began seeing additions to Blu's new form as it flashed on Blu before flashing away a second later with the additions being Blu having his own body covered with fire and his wings are bright yellow as he began attempting a final push to finish transforming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Blu as he gave the final push. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".

There was a bright light mixture of orange and yellow that caused Blu's friends and Demon Nigel as well as Demon Piers to cover their eyes, until, finally, the light cleared which ultimately caused Demon Nigel and Demon Piers along with Blu's friends to look up only to see a sight that shocked them.

Blu's whole body was covered an bright orange fire that ranged from his head to his talons and he also had orange eyes while he also had an orange aura hovering over him as he continued to glare at both Demon Nigel and Demon Piers with clear intention on defeating them.

Jewel took the time to weakly lift up her head only to see Blu had successfully transformed into his new form and she was proud to see that her boyfriend has finally become the chosen one that he was destined to be and she was also proud to witness this moment in person.

Fenn and Jameson saw Jewel which caused them to quickly fly over to her while Nigel and Piers were too busy looking at Blu and that Fenn, Jameson and Jewel enough time to get to a safe part of the forest where they can watch the fight safely from a distance, though, they both hoped that Blu would defeat Demon Nigel.


	29. Fire vs Demons

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 29 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Fire Blu kept up the staring contest that he was having with Demon Nigel and Demon Piers before he suddenly flew at them with such speed that both Cockatoos couldn't move to land a single punch on him as Fire Blu manages to punch them both.

Demon Nigel and Demon Piers quickly grew angry as they tried to fight back against Fire Blu, who, blocked or dodged their attacks as he waited patiently for the right time to strike the two demons and he soon found the opening that he had been waiting for.

He quickly kicked Demon Nigel in the stomach before elbowing Demon Piers in the face and he soon kicked Demon Nigel to the ground before focusing on Demon Piers, who, soon gave the order to something unknown to Fire Blu and his allies.

They soon found out that Demon Nigel and Demon Piers had brought an entire army with them and they had been hiding in the nearby bushes waiting to be called upon in case Demon Nigel and Demon Piers couldn't defeat their enemies and that time has now come.

Fire Blu and his allies knew that they are outnumbered, but, they suddenly heard hundreds of wings flapping in their direction as they turned only to see that Eduardo and his tribe along with Felipe and his tribe had come to join in on the fight against Demon Nigel and Demon Piers.

The two leaders and their respective tribes soon got into an hand-to-hand combat with Demon Nigel and Demon Pier's army with the two sides suffering casualties that started to mount up while Fire Blu turned his attention back to Demon Piers while his allies returned to the fighting.

He charged at Demon Piers, who, tried to punch him, but, Fire Blu caught him and they began trading blows as they tried to defeat the other in a battle of fists which ended with Fire Blu putting a wing to Demon Pier's chest before creating an powerful energy that caused an massive explosion.

Demon Nigel could only look on in shock as it reveals that Fire Blu had put a massive hole into Demon Pier's stomach and it caused the latter to fall to the ground with a big BANG upon impact which caused dust to appear in a mini version of a huge fog.

" **W-what?, n-no** " stuttered demon Piers as he transformed back into his base form. "T-this c-can't, b-be h-happening, t-to m-me".

" **PIERS!, HOLD ON!** " shouted demon Nigel as he flew over to his friend. " **Hold on, my friend, you are going to make it** ".

"S-sorry, N-Nigel" gasped Piers as he tried to hang on to his life. "I c-can't, h-hold o-on, m-much l-longer".

"No, don't die, Piers" begged demon Nigel as he had tears streaming down his face. "Please, don't die, my friend".

"I-I k-know, m-my f-friend" said Piers as he looks at demon Nigel for the last time. "B-but, I c-can never b-be l-like y-you, I n-never w-was".

Demon Nigel could only watch as his friend took his last breath before he eventually died where he laid and this caused Nigel to break down in tears which made Fire Blu softened his angry glare as he realized that he had just killed Piers and he became saddened by the loss.

But, demon Nigel soon had an furious expression on his face as he turned his attention to Eduardo and his tribe fighting alongside the Scarlet Macaws against his army which caused him to gently leave the dead Piers on the ground before taking part in his army's fight against Eduardo and Felipe.

Nigel began to quickly attack Eduardo and Felipe's respective tribes which soon resulted in the deaths of a few Spix Macaws as well as Scarlet Macaws, until, Nigel managed to briefly fight Felipe, who, he eventually knocked unconscious to the ground before charging at Eduardo.

The two birds began fighting each other, but, it wasn't long for Nigel to become the dominant one as he began fast-punching Eduardo in the stomach, face as well as back, until, Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl got involved as they tackled the guy into some bushes where they were soon out of sight.

The sounds of fighting were heard and they lasted for a few minutes, until, Alex and Skyler came flying out from the bushes before they were quickly punched to the ground by demon Nigel, who was now more angry than he was before and he showed this by beating up the two Owls.

Fire Blu knew that he can't just stand and watch as two of his friends were getting beaten up which caused him to prepare himself to involved in the fight to help his two friends, but, suddenly he saw three familiar birds charging straight at demon Nigel and he recognised the three birds.

Nico, Pedro and Rafael managed to tackle Nigel which caused him to let go of Alex and Skyler as he tries to fight back against the surprised attack that Blu's three friends had delivered on him, although, demon Nigel made quick work of them as he punched and kicked them away into three separate tree hollows.

Knowing that he has to do something, Fire Blu flew straight towards demon Nigel, who, he fast-punched in the face and the stomach before he eventually send the guy to the ground across from him with an almighty punch to the evil Cockatoo's stomach.

Eduardo and his tribe had just managed to defeat demon Nigel's army and they are now watching Fire Blu preparing himself for his attack on his enemy while demon Nigel was preparing his own attack on Fire Blu, both knowing, this climatic battle will decide the fate of the Amazon rainforest and it's in habitants.

* * *

 **This should be interesting, I wonder, who is going to win?, Fire Blu or Demon Nigel?, what do you think?**

 **Also, I am in need of someone, who, can draw the pictures for my sequels to this story and it would be really appreciated if they can contact me on PM, thanks :)**


	30. Fire Blu vs Demon Nigel

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 30. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Fire Blu and Demon Nigel were preparing their own respective final attacks in an attempt to finish each other off in the battle for the Amazon rainforest and it's inhabitants while the Spix Macaw tribe and the Scarlet Macaw tribe watched in anticipation of this climatic battle.

Eduardo was busy watching the two fighters when he heard the sound of groaning which he quickly realised that it came from Felipe and he hurryingly flew towards the leader of the Scarlet Macaw tribe and he began checking on him for any injuries.

Jameson and Fenn were still with an injured Jewel when they heard the sound of energy balls being formed, although, the three had an feeling that these energy balls had more power than the normal ones that they would normally use.

Back with Fire Blu and demon Nigel, the two were close to putting their respective energy balls into action with Blu's energy ball being made out of fire while Nigel's energy ball is one of darkness as he and Blu began glaring at each other.

" **Bring in on, Blu, you won't win!** " shouted demon Nigel in anger. " **The Amazon rainforest will be mine!** ".

" **Oh really, Nigel, you're think**?" said Fire Blu as he glared at Nigel. " **Because, believe me, that is not going to happen** ".

" **I wouldn't be so sure, about that!** " shouted Demon Nigel as he powered up his energy ball. " **Be prepared to die, Blu**!".

" **Not so fast, Nigel, not...so...fast** " said Fire Blu as he powered up his own energy ball. " **You will face the power of every innocent bird, here** ".

The two birds carried on powering up their energy balls, all the while, creating huge cracks in the ground as the earth shook beneath them along with the trees being swung side-to-side as Fire Blu and demon Nigel put more energy into their respective balls.

Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl were recovering from their fight with demon Nigel, when, they saw that Nigel and Blu were about to deliver their massive attacks against each other which caused the two Owls to find cover and quickly.

Soon enough, Fire Blu and Demon Nigel gave each other, one more glare, as they braced themselves for the climatic battle between the chosen one and the demon that had hoped to rule the Amazon rainforest and it's inhabitants under an iron fist.

" **BALLLLL...OFFFFFFF...DAAAAARRRKKKKNNNESSS!** " shouted demon Nigel as he fired his energy ball at Fire Blu.

" **BALLLLL...OFFFFFF...FFFFIIIRRRREEE!** " shouted Fire Blu as he fired his energy ball at demon Nigel.

The two energy balls soon turned into beams respectively as they soon collided with each other that resulted in both Fire Blu and demon Nigel fighting for supremacy over the other as they began a battle of wills in their attempts to defeat each other.

The inhabitants of the Amazon rainforest and Blu's friends could do nothing, except, watch as Fire Blu continued his battle of wills with demon Nigel, although, they did noticed that the beams got stronger as the battle went on.

Fire Blu decided to go Kaio-Ken, even though, he knew that it was a risky move, but, he didn't have that much of a choice since he has a rainforest to defend and a prophecy to fulfill as well as a girlfriend and friends who need him.

He turned it up a notch by going Kaio-Ken times two, but, even that didn't make a much of a difference, although, it did give him a boost of power that he desperately needed while demon Nigel was still trying to boost his own power.

Demon Nigel was smiling at the fact that he has Blu exactly where he wanted him and he clearly believed that he is going to win this fight which started to become clearer as his beam started pushing back Fire Blu's beam.

Fire Blu was stunned at the fact that his beam was being pushed back towards him and he knew that he must do something or else he is going to lose this fight and most likely die in the process.

He rallies himself as he started to push back demon Nigel's beam until the two beams ended up being back into dead-lock again much to Nigel's frustration as he tries to push his beam back towards Blu.

Alex the Owl and his partner Skyler the Elf Owl watched in shock as well as awe at the power being used by both Fire Blu and demon Nigel while hoping that it is Blu, who they hoped, will come out as the victor.

Meanwhile, Jameson and Fenn are still looking after Jewel, who was hanging on to life, as they tried to stop the bleeding which Fenn managed to do as he used his powers to heal the wounds that Jewel suffered at the hands of demon Nigel.

Fenn managed to heal Jewel's neck wound, that effectively caused Blu to start his transformation, as well as her spine that Nigel broke in his attempt to prove that he was superior to Jewel which unfortunely proved to be true.

He also healed Jewel's left wing that demon Nigel had broke in the lead-up to breaking her spine and cutting her neck with his wing-blade that now had Jewel's own blood stain on it.

Once Jewel was completely healed, she slowly got to her feet before she quickly flew off towards where Fire Blu and demon Nigel were having their battle while leaving Jameson and Fenn behind in a hurry.

Jameson was about to follow her when Fenn suddenly fell to the ground, although, Jameson managed to catch him before he actually hit the ground and he had a bad feeling that Fenn had used a power that he hadn't used in a long time.


	31. Victory

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 31 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Fire Blu and Demon Nigel were still battling it out for supremacy as they both forced their beams towards each other a number of times, although, it still ended up being a stalemate with their respective beams still clashing against each other.

Blu was finding it difficult to hold on to the power that he was putting into his attack and he wasn't the only, since, Nigel was also struggling as he tried to maintain the power that he was putting into his own attack and he was slowly sliding back a few metres.

The two birds had no intention on giving up and they were willing to put their own bodies through hell just to win this fight as they started to sweat from how much effort that they were using just to avoid losing to their respective enemy and they still kept on going.

Blu decided to go Kaio-Ken times three and it made a bigger impact than the other two did as it managed to push his beam close to Nigel's face, but, the Cockatoo still managed to push it back somehow much to Blu's own shock since he couldn't believe that Nigel still had the strength to go on.

 _This isn't good_ thought Fire Blu as he studied his options. _It looks like, I might have to go times four, but, that will surely put a big strain on my body and-_.

"KEEP ON GOING, BLU!" shouted a voice that stunned Fire Blu. "I KNOW YOU CAN WIN THIS, JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!".

 _Jewel?, but how?_ thought Fire Blu in shock at the voice that he head. _Doesn't matter right now, but, I will make you proud Jewel, I will defeat Nigel for you_.

Fire Blu quickly took the time to look behind him and he saw Jewel looking at him from a tree branch that she was standing on along with the fact that her wounds are now healed which brought a smile onto Blu's faces as he refocused his attention on demon Nigel.

Demon Nigel, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned at the fact that Jewel is still alive and he briefly wondered about how Jewel could have possibly survive her wounds when he immediately realized that Fenn was the one that healed her much to Nigel's anger.

The brief distraction was all that Blu needed as he realized that going Kaio-Ken times four was the best bet that he had to defeat Nigel and he had decided to use it, even though, knowing that it will cause a big strain on his body in the process.

 _Ok, looks like, I don't have much of a choice_ thought Fire Blu as he prepared himself for his big gamble. _But this is it, one last shot at defeating this monster_.

" **KKKKKAAAIIIOOOOO-KKKKKEEEEN**!" shouted Fire Blu as he powered up once more. " **TTTTTTIIIIIIIIMMMMMEEESSSSS FFFFFOOOOUUUURRRR!".**

The Kaio-Ken times four did the trick as it managed send a fourth and final beam of energy that collided with the original one which resulted in the beam pushing back Nigel's beam all the way to demon Nigel, who could do nothing but shout out in horror as an explosion soon followed.

Smoke and dust quickly appeared which caused Jewel, Blu's friends as well as the two tribes along with their respective leaders to take cover as the dust rose steamrolled in their direction like an volcanic eruption from mount Vesuvius near Pompeii.

When the dust had finally cleared, everyone started to look around for Blu and they couldn't see him which led them to wonder if he had survived or not while they secretly hoped that he did survive since they wanted to celebrate his victory with him.

Soon enough, they saw Blu in his fire form and he turned round to face them with a smile on his face as he transformed back into his base form just as Jewel ran over to him and hugged him while everyone was cheering in happiness at his victory against demon Nigel.

Jewel continued to hug Blu before the two eventually shared a kiss which caused everyone to smile at the two lovebirds with Nico and Pedro having tears in their eyes since they were so happy at the sight that they were seeing before their very eyes which eventually caused them to cry with joy.

Blu and Jewel soon broke the kiss before Skyler and Alex the Owl as well as Mimi hugged Blu for his victory as well as fulfilling the prophecy since they now know that they don't have to worry about that anymore before Blu eventually noticed something or rather _someone_ was missing.

"Hang on a minute, where is Fenn?" asked Blu as he became concerned. "Is he alright?".

"I don't know, but, I hope he is" said Alex the Owl as he became worried. "The last time, I saw Fenn and Jameson, they were taking Jewel to safety".

"We need to find them and quick" said Blu before he realised something. "Hang on a minute?, Jameson?, who is he?".

"He's one of our friends, Blu" said Skyler the Elf Owl as she smiled. "He has been our friend ever since we first met him".

"I would like to meet him" said Blu before he got serious. "But first, we have to find him and Fenn, also, leave the sensing of their energy to me".

Due to his victory against demon Nigel as well as the effects of his Kaio-Ken times four technique, Blu had unlocked the ability to sense other bird's energy from just about anywhere, whether that would be in the likes of the Amazon Rainforest and Rio as well as anywhere else.

It took some time until Blu had managed to lock onto his two friend's energy and he quickly told the rest of his friends as well as his girlfriend, Jewel, to follow him which they did as they began to search for the location of Jameson and Fenn's whereabouts.


	32. Delivering the good news

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 32 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Blu and his friends were still searching for Jameson and Fenn, who, weren't seen at the final battle between Fire Blu and demon Nigel, which had caused Blu to become confused as to why they weren't there and it has led to their current situation.

Everyone was now trying to find the two with Blu using his unlocked ability to find other bird's energy as a guide to his friend's location and he knew that he has to inform both Fenn and Jameson about what happened in the battle between him and Nigel.

They continued to search until they came upon an human aviary which caused some of the birds to stiff at the sight, but, they were eventually convinced to go at least near it, although, Blu and Jewel as well as Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl decided to enter the aviary.

The four birds entered the aviary through the window where they saw Jameson busy looking after Fenn before he noticed Blu and the others which made him smile as he saw his friends fly over to him where they began to hug one another.

"Hello there, my friend" said Blu with a smile on his face. "So, you must be Jameson?".

"Yes, I am" said Jameson as he smiled at Blu. "Also, let me guess, you're name is Blu?".

"Who told you that?" asked Blu in confusion. "Was it anyone here that told Jameson my name?".

"Devil Darkness told me" said Jameson before he noticed Blu's confused expression. "I'll tell you some other time, but for now, let's hug".

Which is exactly what they did and Jameson hugged each of his friends before he was told by Blu about the final battle between him and Nigel which resulted in Jameson jumping up and down in happiness when he was told that Blu defeated demon Nigel.

The happiness didn't last for long as they turned their attention to Fenn, who was busy laying down on a bed with a blanket pulled over him and his head on a pillow, but, that didn't stop him from seeing Blu and the others which made him smile in delight.

Jameson encouraged his friends to follow him as they flew over to Fenn and they landed on each side of his bed as they began taking turns hugging him, although, they had to be gentle since Fenn was still injured which meant that even the tiniest bit of pressure can put him in pain

Blu told Fenn about the final battle between him and Nigel which caused Fenn to smile when he was told that Blu had defeated Nigel and it made him feel at peace since he knows that the prophecy of the chosen defeating demon Nigel was now finally fulfilled.

"So, you defeated Nigel, huh?" asked Fenn as he smiled. "That's good to hear, now the prophecy has finally been fulfilled".

"Yeah, the prophecy is fulfilled" said Blu in agreement. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be in this sort of state?".

"Well, simply put, I healed your girlfriend" said Fenn as he lightly chuckled. "I used a power that I haven't used in a long time and I am just feeling the after effects of it".

"You will recover, dad, I know you will" said Jameson as he touched Fenn's wing. "You are the strongest bird, other than Blu, I have ever known".

"Dad?, did I hear that right?, anyone?" asked Skyler as she looked at Jameson. "You said dad, didn't you?".

"Yes, I did, but, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Jameson as he looked at Skyler. "Did I say something, I shouldn't ha-".

He was cut off when Skyler had hugged him out of nowhere and it briefly surprised Jameson, but, he eventually returned the hug as he soon realised that he now had a adoptive sister due to Fenn being their adoptive father and he couldn't be more happier.

The hug between the two Owls lasted for five minutes until they finally broke it and the two faced Fenn before hugging him which he gladly returned since he now has two adoptive children and he is proud to be the adoptive father of the two.

When they broke the hug, Blu told his friends that they need to wait outside, although, Jameson insisted that he stayed with Fenn which was fine with Blu as he began to leave with the others knowing that Fenn was in great hands- or in this case-wings.

Blu soon remembered that he has to tell Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl about the seven phoenix balls that Fenn had found while knowing that they can decide on whether to make a wish later or wait until they could use the wish for a later purpose.

For now, the four birds went outside to discuss about what they should do in the future and they had no idea that something wonderful and awesome was going to happen during all of the discussing that they are going to do and it involved two special birds.


	33. Proposal

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 33 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

While they were waiting for Fenn to be healed, Blu and Jewel along with Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl were busy having a chat with each other about what is going to happen now since the threat of demon Nigel was now over and they need to decide on a lot of things.

Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl were told about the seven Phoenix balls that Fenn had found and they had smiles on their faces when they realised that they can wish for anything that they want by using all seven of the Phoenix balls.

Blu and Jewel had offered both Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl an opportunity to stay with them in the Amazon rainforest which the two Owls happily accepted since they wanted to live alongside their new friends in their new home in the famous rainforest.

The four happily shared a group hug that lasted for five minutes until they eventually broke it as they began discussing about what they should do about the seven Phoenix balls that Fenn had managed to find in the Amazon rainforest and they even discussed about who should have the first wish.

"I think that we should wait until Fenn is healed" said Alex the Owl as he rubbed his neck. "That way, he can have the first wish".

"That's fine by me, too, since Alex does have a point" said Skyler in agreement. "If it wasn't for my dad, we wouldn't be having those Phoenix balls right now".

"So, it's settled then, we will wait until Fenn is healed" said Blu with a smile on his face. "That way, due to him starting this whole thing off, he can have the first wish".

"Sounds good to me and I agree on it, too" said Jewel as she looks at her boyfriend. "But, we also need to talk about the future, though".

"I already thought about it in my mind" said Blu as he looks at his girlfriend. "Also, Jewel, there is something that you need to know".

Jewel became curious about what Blu meant before she saw Blu hold her wing and getting onto one knee which made her gasp in both surprise and happiness as she had a feeling that Blu was doing what she thought that he was doing and she couldn't hold back a smile.

Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl had happy smiles on their faces since they knew what was going to happen, but, they kept quiet in order to not ruin the moment as they continued to watch the event unfold before their very eyes with tears of joy forming in their eyes

Blu smiled at Jewel as he soon held both of her wings with his own as he took a deep slow breath before he began speaking to Jewel and he had been wanting to tell Jewel this for quite some time and he spoke from his own heart while meaning every word that came out of his beak.

"Jewel, I love you, from the moment that we first met" said Blu with a smile. "I loved hearing your beautiful voice and I loved spending time with you".

"I love you too, Blu, from the moment that I first met you" said Jewel with a smile. "I loved hearing your soothing voice and I loved your unbreakable will to protect others".

"Which brings me to my very important question" said Blu as he looked at Jewel in the eye. "My question to you, Jewel, is...Will you marry me?".

Jewel was still in shock and surprise at what she just heard while also tearing up with joy as she couldn't stop the tears of joy streaming down her face as she kept on smiled at her boyfriend, who returned the smile as he continued to look at Jewel.

Luckily, Blu didn't have to wait long for an answer as he suddenly received a kiss on the beak from Jewel and he gladly returned it with the kiss lasting for a few minutes until they eventually broke it before Jewel started to speak once again.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you" said Jewel as tears of joy streamed down her face. "I love you, my love-hawk".

"I love you too, my gem of the forest" said Blu as he kisses Jewel on the beak. "I will always love you".

Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl were happy for their friends since they now had a wedding to prepare for and they knew it is going to be a special occasion to see two souls become one and two hearts unite in the name of love and marriage.

Blu and Jewel eventually broke their kiss and they gazed into each other's eyes while Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel's waist as the latter wrapped her wings around his neck while touching each other's beaks in a nose-to-nose manner.

They soon broke their beak-to-beak contact as they turned to face Alex the Owl and Skyler the Elf Owl with the two congratulating them on the proposal as well as wishing them the best for the future since the four knew that a wedding must be prepared.


	34. Eternal Phoenix

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 34 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

A few days have passed until Fenn had finally regained his strength and he was now with Blu, Jewel, Alex the Owl, Skyler the Elf Owl along with Jameson as they prepared themselves to seeing the eternal Phoenix for the first time and they were even wondering what the eternal Phoenix would look like.

Fenn had been told about the fact that he is going to be the one to make the first wish and he felt honoured to do so since if it wasn't for him, Blu and his friends wouldn't be where they are now and they will always be grateful to Fenn for giving a purpose in their lives.

He had also been told about Blu proposing to Jewel and he was quick to congratulate the two on the proposal since he was happy for them as well as the fact that he couldn't wait to prepare the wedding for his two friends and he personally hoped to be the best man.

The seven Phoenix balls had been laid out on the ground in front of them as Fenn stood in front of the balls where he turned to look at his friends as well as his two adoptive children knowing that he has never felt so proud and happy to have them by his side.

"Ok, Fenn, we are ready when you're ready" said Blu as he wrapped a wing around Jewel. "Just say the word".

"Thanks Blu...Alright everyone, prepare yourselves" said Fenn as he faced the seven Phoenix balls. "ETERNAL PHOENIX, I HEREBY SUMMON YOU TO GRANT MY WISH!".

The seven balls immediately glowed brightly at those words as the sky soon turned dark before flashes of lightning shot around in the sky while thunder was heard rumbling amongst the flashes of lightning as a massive Phoenix appeared from the light that was caused by the seven Phoenix balls.

The eternal Phoenix was bright green and it had golden legs as well as a golden beak along with red eyes as it looked at our heroes, who could only look at it in shock since they have never seen a Phoenix as massive or as quite intimidating like this before in their lives.

They could only watch as the Eternal Phoenix hovered in front of them while flapping it's huge wings as it glared sternly at them as if our heroes had just disturbed it when it was enjoining it's lovely slumber and this only caused our heroes to be more scared of the huge Phoenix.

"I AM THE ETERNAL PHOENIX!, DAEMON!" boomed the huge Phoenix in it's stern voice. "I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY WISH!, NOW, SPEAK!".

"Uh, excuse me, eternal Daemon" said Fenn which caused Daemon to look at him. "I want to use to my wish to snap Joe out of being mind-controlled and bring him back".

"VERY WELL, YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" said Daemon as his red eyes glowed as signal of the wish being granted. "WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH!?".

"A second wish, that's interesting" said Fenn before he turned to look at Blu as Daemon's soon stopped glowing. "Hey Blu, do you want to do your wish?".

"Yeah, sure, I'm coming" said Blu as he walked over to Fenn before facing Daemon. "Hello, eternal Daemon, I want to use my wish to fix every damage to the Amazon rainforest, please".

"WISH GRANTED!" boomed Daemon as his eyes glowed again which lasted until the land was fixed. "YOUR WISHES HAS BEEN FULFILLED!, NOW, GOODBYE!".

Daemon soon disappeared as the light from the seven Phoenix balls disappeared along with him before all seven of the Phoenix balls rose high into the sky before they scattered across the landscape as they waited to be used for wishes once again.

Blu and his friends couldn't believe that they had just witnessed the eternal Phoenix appearing and disappearing before their very eyes, but, they were soon distracted when they heard a groggily voice that groaned in pain as a figure held it's head.

Fenn quickly figured out the identity of the voice and figure before he flew over to the figure, where it is revealed to be a male Lear's Macaw that Fenn recognises, he hugged him which the male Lear's Macaw gladly responded by hugging back in happiness as the hug lasted for three minutes before the two broke the hug.

"Joe, how are you feeling buddy?" asked Fenn in happiness before becoming concerned. "You feeling ok?".

"Yeah, I am feeling better, my friend" said Joe before he eventually realises something. "So, I take it, that you have successfully found the chosen one?".

"Yes, I have, Joe, he is right here" said Fenn as he pointed at Blu who noticed it. "Joe, meet Blu, the chosen and the one, who defeated Nigel".

"I am glad to meet you, it's a pleasure" said Joe as he shook wings with Blu. "I am absolutely honoured to meet the bird, that brought peace to this world".

"The honour is all mine, Joe" said Blu as he smiled at Fenn's friend. "Also, I will at admit, you did get us all worried when you attacked Fenn".

"Yeah, but, I was mind-controlled" said Joe as he sadly smiled. "Besides, this is me when I am not being mind-controlled".

Blu nodded in agreement as he introduce Joe to his friends which went down well before they eventually told him that Blu and Jewel are getting married which made Joe jump for joy since he couldn't believe that is going to be a wedding and he was really happy to hear that he would be a part of it.

The group began to fly away knowing that they need to get a wedding ready for two lovebirds that want to spend the rest of their lives with each other which is going to be an happy and possibly tearing moment for some, especially for Eduardo.


	35. The wedding

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 35 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The day of the wedding between Blu and Jewel has finally arrived with guests all taking their seats in front of the altar which would used as a setting for the wedding where both the bride and the groom would make their vows and cement their marriage.

While the guests were piling in, Blu was with his best birds, Alex the Owl, Jameson as well as Fenn at the altar where they stood awaiting the arrival of Jewel and they knew that it was a special day, although, it didn't stop the three from feeling nervous and anxious at the same time.

The three birds took some deep slow breaths to try to calm their nerves as best they could as they continued waiting for Jewel to make her arrival along with her father, Eduardo, who would lead his daughter to Blu as a sign of giving the responsibility of taking care of Jewel to Blu.

"So, today's the big day" said Blu in a nervous tone. "Do any of you guys feel nervous?".

"I will admit, I do" said Alex the Owl as he had an nervous expression his face. "I just never been to an wedding before".

"Same here" agreed Jameson as he also looked nervous as he looked at Fenn. "Hey, dad, do you feel nervous?".

"No, I don't" said Fenn which hardly surprised Blu, Alex and Jameson. "Because, I am with my son and my two best friends".

Blu and his friends smiled at Fenn since they were happy to hear that Fenn is happy to be with them as they waited for Jewel to make her long awaited entrance since they couldn't wait until the wedding could finally get underway at last.

A few minutes past until Jewel finally appeared with her father, Eduardo, escorting her which got Blu's attention and he was quickly stunned by his fiancée's beauty since Jewel's feathers looked as clean as if she hadn't been in a fight and her lavender eyelids sparkled even more as she made her way to Blu.

Jameson, Alex the Owl and Fenn also saw Jewel and they were briefly shocked by that Jewel was showing off to them as Eduardo handed over Jewel to Blu who held her wings as he smiled at her which caused Jewel to happily return the smile as they waited for Mimi (who was being the vicar) to start.

Eduardo soon took his place amongst the guests and he had tears of joy streaming down his face since he couldn't believe that his little girl was getting married to the bird that she loved and he couldn't be more happier for her than at this very moment, although, he did try to put on a brave face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming" said Mimi to the guests. "Today, we will witness two birds joining together in the name of love and marriage".

"Also, if you do not believe that these two should wed" said Alex as he looked at the guests. "Speak now or forever hold your peace".

Tense moments passed and no one dared to speak up to explain why they believed that Blu and Jewel should not marry one another which caused Alex the Owl to nod in acceptance before he nodded at Mimi to confirm that no one was speaking up to stop Blu from marrying Jewel.

Mimi nodded back in acceptance of gaining the info as she soon turned her attention to both her niece and her soon to be nephew-in-law to exchange the vows between the two lovebirds in order to further cement their marriage as a couple which is something that Mimi was happy to do.

"Do you, Blu, take Jewel to be your lawful wedded wife?" asked Mimi to Blu. "To love her and protect her, for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Blu with a smile on his face.

"Do you, Jewel, take Blu to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Mimi to Jewel. "To love him and protect him for as long as both shall live?".

"I do" said Jewel as she smiled even more at Blu.

"So, by the powers invested in me, I proclaim you two, husband and wife" said Mimi as she smiled at the two. "You may kiss the bride".

Blu didn't need to be asked twice as he kissed Jewel on the beak which Jewel gladly returned while the guests clapped in happiness of the two newly-weds as Blu and Jewel eventually broke their kiss as they held wings before walking past their guests while waving at them.

Alex the Owl saw Skyler the Elf Owl and he happily walked over to her which resulted in the two sharing a kiss since they also loved each other while revealing that they are in a relationship with each other as they eventually broke the kiss before following Blu and Jewel while holding each other's wings.

Eduardo happily hugged both his daughter and his son-in-law knowing since he was happy for them and he couldn't believe that his daughter is now married which only made the leader of the Spix Macaw tribe smile even more as he eventually broke the hug.


	36. The End

**Hello everyone. Here is the final chapter and I hope that you will enjoy it. Also, I will make the sequels and rewrite them as best I can, but, apart from that, enjoy the final chapter. :)**

Everything was perfect for the inhabitants of the Amazon rainforest since they had just witnessed two of their own get married and the happy couple are about to go off on their honeymoon together with everyone wishing them good luck.

Blu and Jewel were busy hugging each of their friends, who, they knew that they will see again once they came back from their honeymoon and they couldn't wait to go on more adventures with them since they are people that they would just with their lives.

Alex the Owl and his girlfriend Skyler were already busy talking with Fenn about their next mission and they can't wait to do it, but for now, they decided to celebrate the wedding of their two Spix Macaw friends since they knew that it is a happy moment for them.

Meanwhile both the Spix Macaw and Scarlet Macaw tribes began joining in to dance to a famous song that the Spix Macaws know very well and a song that made them feel happiness flow throughout their entire body as they danced to the beat before they began to sing.

* * *

 _Scatting) hey, hey, hey! ( **Pedro** : come on, get up!)_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey! ( **Pedro** : yeah! what's up?)_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey! ( **Pedro** : don't bite it)_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey! ( **Pedro** : what's up? don't bite it)_

As the first part of the lyrics was playing, both males of the two tribes had painted their faces red while both females had painted their faces yellow as they began drumming on _the lily pads that they were riding on._

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh ( **Pedro** : where my birds at?)_  
 _We're together, no matter where we may go ( **Nico** : ooh...)_  
 _ **Mosquito orchestra** : Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah ( **Pedro** : flap yo' wings!)_  
 _Through whatever together, we can go far ( **Pedro** : Amazon, ah-ah!)_

Amongst the birds dancing were Blu and Jewel, the newly married couple, dancing with each other to their hearts content and they were enjoying each and every moment of it together as well as Alex and Skyler while Fenn and Jameson danced by themselves with Nico, Pedro and Rafael joining in.

 _Blu_ _: It's the emerald we treasure, coming from the jungle to you (Pedro: bam!)_  
 _Jewel_ _: Beating like its heartbeat, playing rhythms we've grown to_  
 _Blu_ _: It's the emerald we treasure,_

 _Jewel_ _: coming from the place where we live (Blu: the place where we live, oh-ooh...)_  
 _Jewel_ _: The home of freedom and_

 _Jewel_ _and Blu: happiness_

While Blu and Jewel had sung their part of the song, a sleeping female sloth was hanging from a nearby tree branch and she instantly began rapping to the song, although, it lasted until she fell back to sleep again.

 _Rapping Sloth:_  
 _Time flies forever_  
 _The jungle's like a breeze_  
 _It's a wonder, now get out your tutu_  
 _In case someone wants you to dance! (snoring)_

 _Audition Bird:_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey!_  
 _(Scatting) hey, hey, hey! (Eduardo: (scatting))_  
 _(Scatting) hey!_

It was soon revealed that Rafael has a wife called Eva and it seems that from the look that she had unknowingly received from Nico and Pedro gave the idea that they know her singing wasn't exactly as what Rafael thinks it is, although, they would never dare say this to Eva or Rafael in person.

 _Leva na batida, bate o tambor ( **Pedro** : all my turtles, hardcore turtles!)_  
 _Leva na batida, dá um show_  
 _Leva na batida, whoa, whoa_  
 _Leva na batida, ( **Rafael** : sing it, baby!) leva pro gol... ( **Eva** : (off-key) ah, ah, ah, ah!)_

Unfortunely for Eva, Nico and Pedro managed to get some of the Amazonian birds to wrap Eva up in some leaves in order to prevent her from disturbing the song much Rafael's horror as he could do nothing but watch.

"RAFI!" shouted Eva in horror as the song went on.

 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_  
 _We're together, no matter where we may go_  
 _Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah_  
 _Through whatever together, we can go far_  
 _Oh-oh-oh... oh-oh-oh_  
 _We're together, no matter where we may go_  
 _Ah-ah-ah... ah-ah-ah_  
 _Through whatever together, we can go far (oh... **Pedro** : ah-ah!) _

The two tribes continued to dance with each other and they ended the song with some twirls from both females of the two tribes as their respective partners managed to catch them before they would fall which resulted in the females leaning into their partner's wings.

* * *

Once the song had ended, Blu and Jewel went on their honeymoon as both Spix Macaw and Scarlet Macaw tribes cheered in happiness for them while Nico, Pedro, Alex the Owl, Skyler the Elf Owl, Fenn, Jameson, Rafael, Eduardo and Mimi clapped in joy at the departing happy couple.

Unknowingly to them, a male Scarlet Macaw and a female Spix Macaw had watched the whole thing from the bushes and they were happy for the two birds (Blu and Jewel) that had got married and were now on their way for their honeymoon as the male Scarlet Macaw and the female Spix Macaw silently wished Blu and Jewel good fortune before disappearing back into the bushes.

Nico and Pedro were busy talking to each other about their recent adventure when they realised that a big question has to be answered and they knew that now is the best time to sort out that big question that needed to be answered.

"Hey Nico, you know, I was wondering" said Pedro as he became confused. "Is this the end?, or, is it not the end?".

"I don't know, Pedro, but, one thing is for sure" said Nico with a smile on his face. "The adventures are just starting".

"And they will continue, you wanna know, why?" asked Alex the Owl as he smiled. "BECAUSE THE OWL SAYS SO!".

( **THE END** )


	37. End Credits

**Hello Everyone. Here are the credits for the Authors and their OCs that are in the story as well as the characters from the movies. They have played an important part in making this story what it is, so please, thank them. :)**

Blu as himself.

Jewel as herself.

Eduardo as himself.

Mimi as herself.

Nico as himself.

Pedro as himself.

Rafael as himself.

Eva as herself.

Felipe as himself.

Alex the Owl as Alex.

Skyler the Elf Owl as Skyler.

BluePhoenixLord as Fenn the Blue Phoenix.

Jameson the Black Owl as Jameson.

BlueTheron as Joe.

DeltaLatios64 as Lin.

Nigel as himself.

Piers as himself.

* * *

 **There you go, those are the authors who's OCs helped make this story such a success and I hope that it will be chosen for the Rio Awards this year :)**

 **Voting for the Poll, the one about whether StardustDragon should create a lemon story about his OC and his boyfriend Tiago, will end on the 6 of November, so if you want to vote on it, be quick :)**

 **Also, I will be taking a small break from this series since I have got other stories to write which include Super Rio: A war for survival and Rio Origins: Alondra, but, I will be back to make the sequels to this story, until then, this is Nightfly123 signing off :)**


End file.
